


같은 시간 같은 자리

by 123and4



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Lee Jeno, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mild Language, if i need to tag anything in chapter 4 let me know, nothing graphic though, prep school na jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123and4/pseuds/123and4
Summary: Na Jaemin was everything you expect from a prep school kid; a posh house, parents away on business trips and equally as snobby friends. However, when a leather jacket clad, motorcycle riding youth nearly runs him over when he cuts speed skating class, his life might just be changing.





	1. All That is Gold Does Not Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> wow~ this is my first fic in a long while and my absolute first for NCT and nomin. it was inspired by a nomin photoset and a group chat that went into turmoil about it! i hope you enjoy it and without further ado, let's begin~

 

Jaemin was many things, but a kid who cuts class; most definitely not. However, that’s exactly what he was doing today. He was honestly sick of going to skating class that, whilst he loved, wasn’t his hearts’ desire. But, like many students he goes to school with, pursuing one’s own dreams when you have parents like theirs was almost impossible. Jaemin’s life was practically lain out for him since he was born; which kindergarten he would go to, which private school he would go to, his extracurricular activities, and to an extent who his “friends” were. That last point Jaemin disagreed with wholeheartedly as they consisted of his parents’ friends’ kids who he would ultimately have business relations with in the future. Jaemin’s real friends were those he attended school with and had formed some kind of rapport with as the popular kids of the school. Mark, a senior graduating this year; Renjun, the son of his parents’ friends that he actually got along with; and Chenle, a new transfer student from China who was attached to Renjun since his first day and therefore stuck with them.

It was these friends who really allowed Jaemin to be his true self. With his parents, he was Na Jaemin, son of a wealthy business man and his entrepreneur wife who attended private school and did speed skating as a respectful “hobby” but fully expected to inherit his fathers’ business. With his friends, he was just Jaemin. A dorky, smiley kid, top of his class in sports yet still competent at his other classes with a secret passion for dance. His friends were the only ones who knew about his desire to do dance, as his parents’ deem anything not academic or sport related to be a waste of time. The “arts” were not in their vocabularies. If they knew Jaemin was skipping skating class to secretly go to a dance class…… Well Jaemin doesn’t want to think about the consequences.

_How do they keep convincing me to come back, my driver is really going to start suspecting something is up. And if he tells my parents, then I’m dead meat_ , thought Jaemin sulkily, waiting for Mark and Renjun to turn up so they could all go to class together. It had been a few weeks since the three of them (minus Chenle, who had singing class which no one could drag him from as that boy loved singing) had started going, though for Mark it was much easier for him to go as his parents were very laidback and encouraged Mark’s passion for arts as they themselves are musicians. For Jaemin and Renjun though, gaining permission was nigh on possible. Both had parents with strict orders on their extracurricular orders, however for Renjun his parents weren’t as against their son pursuing an art career as he had another sibling who could take over the business whereas Jaemin was his parents’ only son therefore the responsibility of the future of this company rested on him.

Jaemin sighed, reminiscing about his miserable future _. One day_ , he thought, _one day I’ll be able to convince my parents that dancing is a real career and not a waste of time_. Jaemin scuffed his shoe on the pavement waiting for his friends, who were now at least 10 minutes late by now. Suddenly without warning, someone wrapped their hands over his eyes. He then heard Renjun and Mark’s soft giggles as he jumped at the sudden content; groaning, he grabbed Renjun’s hands and spun himself round. Face to face with his best friends he couldn’t help but crack a smile despite being annoyed at them for scaring him.

“Come on we’ll be late for practice now thanks to you!” yelled Jaemin, not unkindly. Mark, at least, had the decency to look abashed at his statement as it was him that suggested Jaemin join the dance practice in the first place as his friend, Taeyong, runs the studio with a few of his friends. Renjun just laughed at his friend, before tugging him along the path to their destination.

“Well then, we’ve got no time to lose!! Let’s hurry before Taeyong kicks our asses for being late,” Renjun cackled, dragging Jaemin’s arms nearly out of its’ socket as Renjun started running still holding onto his hand, “come on Mark, you slowpoke. I know your everyone’s favourite but that doesn’t mean we can be late!” Mark, through no fault of his own, just happened to be almost everyone’s favourite. He just happened to be very appealing, as well as being skilled at most things which in turn, made everyone absolutely ADORE him. Not that Jaemin minded, he loved being Mark’s friend but sometime he wished that people liked him for just more than his parentage or his good looks. He found that most people who tried to be his friend were in it for connections (which, duh, he hated) or just wanted to say that they were dating him. Quite frankly, he was sick of it. Jaemin just wanted a little bit of recognition beyond Mark’s good looking friends with the rich parents to be honest. Shaking the frustration out of his mind, he let Renjun’s enthusiasm pull him out of slump and to dance practice all while joining his yelling at Mark to hurry up.

* * *

 

The three of them may have looked entirely out of place at this slightly run down building, but they’ve never felt more at home there. 127 Studios was run by Taeyong, a slightly intimidating but lovable man who welcomed Jaemin with open arms and never asked any questions at why such a infamous boy was at his studio instead of something else. This studio was Taeyong’s pride and joy, he never wanted to do anything else in his life. It allowed him to collect boys from all walks of life and make something magical for them by the end of their experience. Watching them grow up under his wing was a reality that he was unwilling to ever let go of. His first batch of kids had grown up to become dance teachers themselves who branched off to do workshops everywhere you could think of, but they never forgot their roots. In fact, two of them decided to stay and teach along with Taeyong and his original partner in crime, Yuta. The four of them were from different background yet shared such a passion for dance. Ten was particularly skilled in all forms of dance, whereas Sicheng specialised in Chinese traditional dance. They made a perfect team, teaching the kids as much as they could and hopefully inspire them to realise their true potential even if they don’t pursue dance in the future. So to say that Taeyong was extremely proud of his studio was very much an understatement. What he was not proud of was three of his students being tardy to a guest dance class they had promised to be there for. Which he was currently facing. As they burst through the studio doors half in uniform, half in dance gear he couldn’t help but shake his head. He’s seen this way too often as it’s a hazard of running a dance studio who’s clients are mainly middle school and high school students so he couldn’t be too mad. Nonetheless, he’d gone out of his way to secure Taemin for a dance class of a lifetime and he was just a little ashamed that some of his own kids weren’t on time for a class they promised to be.

Shaking his head again, “finish changing and get stretched off as quickly as possible, though you looked as if you ran here so maybe you’ll be okay” he said wearily before giving an apologetic look to Taemin who just laughed and went to set up some music, ruffling one of the kid’s head as he walked by. The kid blushed profusely as he looked at his laces in embarrassment. _Cute_ , Taeyong thought as he walked over to the latecomers, _he really admires Taemin that kid_. When he got to the three of them, they had the decency to look sorry as they stretched their muscles off.

“Hyung, Taeyong hyung, we’re really sorry. Renjun and I got held behind after class to discuss helping out at the senior prom and I just couldn’t say no you know? They just ambushed us and, I mean, Renjun isn’t even a senior. And that meant we kept Jaemin waiting for longer where I could’ve just said no but like, I couldn’t. I mean, I gotta help out right hyung? It’s hard to say no somet-” Mark really did ramble when he was nervous and it was quite cute, Taeyong thought but honestly right now he just wanted to get the class started so the kids have the most time they could with Taemin. He held up his hand to get Mark to stop talking.

“Mark. It’s okay. I’m not mad, just focus in class and make it on time to your next one. Oh, and maybe let Jaemin know if you’re going to be late hm?” he interrupted, signalling for the three of them to make their way to the mirrors. “go and do me proud for Taemin okay? Have a good class!” He walked back to Taemin to tell him the class could start and gave his kids a thumbs up for good luck, because god knows Taemin was known to be a brutal teacher.

* * *

 

“That class was brutal! Brutal I’m telling you!”

“Taemin is such a great teacher but my thighs are killing me”

Jaemin stumbled out of the studio in a lot more pain than he’s used to. Despite being a speed skater and a part-time dancer, muscles were burning were he thought there were none. _Gosh_ , he thought, _I’m going to need to soak tonight before my body literally collapses on me_. The only kid who didn’t look thoroughly wrecked by that class was Jisung, the studios new prodigy and everyone’s favourite to dote on. How could you not though? His lithe frame was strong and he had a cute face with a shock of blue hair. How Jaemin was jealous that he could dye his hair, his parents and school would probably murder him if he turned up with anything other than black, brown or the slightly auburn shade he was wearing at the moment though there were still some more conservative teachers who frowned at that. Not that he thought he would suit any other colour, but some variation couldn’t hurt right?

“Hey, hyung, are you okay? You look, I don’t know…. A little spaced out?” Jaemin was startled out of his revere by just the very boy he was thinking of. Flashing his million dollar smile as him, he just shook his head and reached out to ruffle Jisung’s hair. Jisung made a noise of protest but didn’t move away from it, used to the affection of his dance hyungs.

“I’m okay Jisung-ah, you worked well today. Soon Taemin will be recruiting you and you’ll be world famous!” Jisung blushed furiously at this. Despite knowing he was a good dancer, he still didn’t know how to take compliments that well and honestly, it was adorable.

“Yeah Jisung you did great today, I’m so jealous!” Renjun and Mark had made it over to them, full of compliments to their youngest friend. Jisung was a blushing mess at this point and made to get away, but not before Mark could pull affectionately on his cheeks and Renjun pulling him in for a hug. Groaning, he managed to break free and say goodbye to them running off to see Taeyong. Jaemin laughed at Jisung’s retreating figure before turning to his friends.

“That was such a good class, it’s a shame we were late imagine how much time we could have!” Mark exclaimed.

“Well who’s fault is that huh?” Jaemin retorted playfully, reaching out of Mark’s outstretched hand before he could hit him. Mark growled and started running after him whilst Renjun just shook his head at his friends’ antics. Sometimes it’s hard to believe that Mark is the oldest amongst them sometimes. Laughing, Renjun glanced at his phone to the check the time. 7:30pm. Nice, he could go and pick up a drink from the convenience store before meeting up with Chenle. Wait, he thought, 7:30pm? Jaemin’s skating class finished at 7:45pm and it takes 15 minutes to get there if he ran and that means……

“JAEMIN GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE!”

Jaemin stopped dead and looked at Renjun in horror after his outburst.

_Shit_ , he thought, _I’m so dead_.

* * *

 

_Come on Jaemin, not long to go now_ , Jaemin willed himself on, _just round this block and you’re the_ -

Without warning, the sound of a motorbike got steadily louder and Jaemin looked up only to yelp in shock and jump out of the way as the bike came skidding round the corner. Without hesitation, Jaemin yelled after the assailant who nearly ran him over.

“HEY, are you BLIND?! You could’ve run me over asshole!” Jaemin thought the bike wasn’t going to stop but alas, the bike turned back around and he didn’t know whether to run or confront. _Oh lord Jaemin, what have you gotten yourself into_ , he thought desperately, _you’re already late and you’re about to die oh god this is my last night on this ear_ -. His thoughts were cut off as the rider of the bike pulled up and took of his helmet, shaking a mop of bleach blonde hair and the most devastatingly handsome face Jaemin had ever seen. Oh I’m so fucked, Jaemin groaned to himself as he gawped at the man. It didn’t register that this man was speaking until he had stopped and started grinning.

“Do you like what you see, princess?” the man smirked at him, causing Jaemin to blush as well as make him even more angry.

“Maybe I would’ve if you hadn’t tried to kill me with that death trap of a vehicle dumbass. Now I’m pissed off and even more annoyed than I was before.” Jaemin exclaimed angrily, frustration brewing.

“Hmm, didn’t think I would actually hit a face as pretty as yours” he glanced at the nametag on Jaemin’s uniform that he had changed into before leaving dance “Na Jaemin?” the man asked, a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

“I mean I don’t know you or your intentions right now, but I’m this fed up and don’t want to see your ugly face again.” Jaemin retaliated hotly.

“Oh come on princess, you were practically drooling over me”

“Was not!”

“Was to”

Jaemin groaned in frustration and turned his back on the current bane of his life, when he heard a shout from him.

“HEY! Maybe we should meet up some time, I’ll show up at your school and watch everyone fawn over me but don’t worry princess. My eyes are only reserved for you.” Jaemin turned just to be attacked by a wink. _Oh god don’t fall for him Na Jaemin_ , he willed himself, _don’t fall for his pretty face_.

“I don’t even know you. Your name, your age. Just who are you?”

The man’s eyes crinkled into the most adorable eye smile Jaemin had ever seen that didn’t match the rest of him, clad in a leather jacket and ripped jeans to boot. _Oh I’m so screwed_ , he internally screamed.

“Mmm, wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Yes, actually”

“Well I’m sevente-“ he was cut off by a ringing mobile, which he pulled out of pocket and answered with a lazy grin towards Jaemin _. Stop this,_ he thought, _stop being so attractive_. “Yeah, sorry I’m on my way, I just got held up by some cute kid- yes he’s cuter than you stop whining I’ll be there soon. Yeah, bye”. He hung up the phone to see Jaemin staring at him.

“You’re seventeen? I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t be riding a bike at this age?” Jaemin queried, half in awe half in shock.

“Awww is princess jealous? Does mommy and daddy have you driven everywhere?” the man- no boy, Jaemin corrected, they’re the same age- mocked. Oh, my driver.

“Shit, I really have to go. I’m so late!” Jaemin yelled, finally dragging his eyes away from the guy’s highly offending face, “it wasn’t nice knowing you!”

And with that, Jaemin turn and ran, trying desperately not to think of that devilishly handsome face all the way back. After being scolded by his driver for being late, his thoughts drifted to a certain blonde boy without much thinking. Just who was he. If Jaemin didn’t get much sleep that night, he will refuse to admit it was because of that boy’s tousled blonde hair and cute eye smile. Nope, not at all.


	2. As Your Pretty Back Disappears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno really didn't mean to be late. But a certain someone kept him just a little longer than he should have. Now, he's going to have his ass handed to him by Jisung Park. Someone pray for him.

Jeno was late.

It’s not like he wanted to be late and definitely hadn’t planned on being late, but alas, here he was trying to scramble onto his bike before the idiots came back. Kicking the bike into action, Jeno sped off hopefully leaving the guys behind. He cranked up the speed, wincing as his knuckles ached under his gloves. _Ugh, I knew I should’ve just left them alone_ , growled Jeno under his breath as he weaved his way though the streets; cursing in his head at himself, and also knowing Jisung is going to beat his ass for being late. As he turned a corner not far from the dance studio he needed to be at 15 minutes ago, Jeno nearly came face to face with a most angelic face. Cursing, he tried to swerve but not before the boy dodged his bike with a yelp. As he drove past, he heard the boy shouting after him so he quickly turned the bike round to face him.

_Yikes_ , he thought, t _his boy was extremely pretty. Not good. Not good at all_. Jeno whipped off his helmet and shook out his sweaty blonde hair before taking another look at the boy. He watched the boy gulp whilst gawping at his form and a plan formed in his head. _Maybe I can get something good today_ , he thought wickedly.

“Do you like what you see, princess?” he asked the boy, a smirk forming on his face. The boy’s blush creeped up his neck and reached his cheeks at, what Jeno hoped, was the nickname he just gifted the boy.

“Maybe I would’ve if you hadn’t tried to kill me with that death trap of a vehicle dumbass. Now I’m pissed off and even more annoyed than I was before.” The boy exclaimed, shocking Jaemin who thought such an angelic boy could angrily express himself at strangers. _Huh, a feisty princess?_ Jeno thought, _I can have fun with this one_.

“Hmm, didn’t think I would actually hit a face as pretty as yours” Jeno retorted, eyes flicking down to the nametag on the boys’ uniform, smiling as he hits the mark, “Na Jaemin?”. A look of surprise flickered across the boys’ face before he frowned.

“I mean I don’t know you or your intentions right now, but I’m this fed up and don’t want to see your ugly face again.” Jaemin retaliated hotly. _Ah_ , Jeno thought, _I’ve got this one caught now_.

“Oh come on princess, you were practically drooling over me”

“Was not!”

“Was to" Jeno retorted back, having fun with Jaemin. He really was even more attractive riled up. He looked at Jaemin who was blushing profusely at this whole ordeal. Groaning, Jaemin turned away and Jeno, not wanting to lose the boy so quickly. Panicking, Jeno shouted after him.

“HEY! Maybe we should meet up some time, I’ll show you up at your school and watch everyone fawn over me but don’t worry princess. My eyes are only reserved for you.” He watched Jaemin’s back slowly turn towards him just before hitting the poor boy with a wink. _Ah yes_ , Jeno thought, _hook line and sinker_. Jaemin was practically under his spell now.

“I don’t even know you. Your name, your age. Just how are you?” Jaemin asked him finally, a hint of curiosity in his voice. Jeno finally cracked a big smile, eye crinkling and cheek raising smile. If there was something that didn’t suit his persona, it was his adorable eye smile. It was the one thing he maybe pride himself of, it was this. His eye smile helped him get away with a lot more than he should’ve and he was so grateful for it because, honestly, he would have been whipped seven ways to Sunday by now.

“Mmm, wouldn’t you like to know?” Jeno asked smugly, not once taking his eyes from Jaemin’s face.

“Yes, actually” came the reply, shocking Jeno slightly. He honestly wasn’t expecting that response from the boy considering how irate the he was earlier on. So, Jeno was actually going to tell Jaemin just a little bit about him. Not too much, you’ve to keep them guessing about some things.

“Well I’m sevente-“ his response was cut short as his mobile went off. _Oh great, just who was this_ Jeno thought, pulling the phone out of his pocket. He saw Jisung’s name flash up on his screen and he groaned internally. He answered the phone, flashing Jaemin an apologetic smile before unleashing the tirade that was angry Jisung.

"Hyung where are you? You’re late again. I swear to god if you’re in hospital again I WILL rat your ass out to Doyoung hyung again don’t think I won’t!” came Jisung’s voice. He really did sound irate at him.

“Yeah, sorry I’m on my way, I just got held up by some cute kid-“ Jeno replied, not breaking eye contact with Jaemin as he mentioned said boy to his friend. Just before he could continue, Jisung cut him off.

“A cute kid? Hyung is he cuter than me? You can’t be held up by a kid cuter than me because I am the CUTEST. You hear me, the CUTEST. I’m going to tell Doyoung about this and please hurry up. I can’t mooch off Taeyong hyung for too long or else he will take me home and feed me and whilst that will be the dream my mum might complain abo-“ Jeno rolled his eyes. Jisung definitely had the flair for the dramatics.

“Yes he’s cuter than you stop whining I’ll be there soon. Yeah, bye.” He hung up the phone to stop the kid from whining down his ear for much longer to see Jaemin staring at him curiously. He cocked his eyebrow at him, knowing he had something to say. _Please be about the fact I called you cute_ , Jeno prayed, _please gay gods grant me this_.

“You’re seventeen?” damn it, the gay gods were not on his side today, “I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t be riding at bike at this age?” Great, so maybe Jeno didn’t do such a great job of getting Jaemin’s number. Just another person judging for him for his bike. This bike was his baby, he’s got to protect her from all hate.

“Aww is princess jealous? Does mommy and daddy have you driven everywhere?” Jeno mocked him, slightly annoyed at Jaemin. He wasn’t going to let anyone getting with insulting his baby like that, especially such a cute one like this. Besides, he seemed to have a touch a nerve with that response as Jaemin’s eyes widened and went slightly slack-jawed.

“Shit, I really have to go. I’m so late!” Jaemin yelled suddenly, startling Jeno slightly “It wasn’t nice knowing you!” Without getting another word in, Jeno was left with the image of Jaemin’s pretty back disappearing so suddenly. Almost as suddenly as the boy had entered his life.

Oh, that was new. Jeno wasn’t used to not getting his way and Jaemin just smashed all his preconceived notions about the boy. His eyes sparkled when he was angry, he was extremely attractive when he was riled up Jeno just wanted to push up him against a wall an- stop, Jeno shook his head aggressively. _You can’t think like that about someone you just met Lee Jeno, you’re a horrible human being_. Grabbing his helmet, Jeno rammed it onto his head trying to will away the thoughts of heart shaped lips and a devastatingly handsome face. Sighing, he kicked his bike off the mark and went on his way to pick up the brat, praying that he wouldn’t get asked about the cute kid.

* * *

 

Jeno finally arrived at the dance studio a mere 25 minutes late, he rushed into the reception area to come face to face with a pissed off teenager and a disappointed older man. With a sheepish grin on his face he greeted the two of them with an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry, Taeyong hyung, I didn’t think I’d be this late. It won’t happen again I promise?” Jisung snorted, knowing that Jeno was lying about that last part.

Taeyong raised an eyebrow. “Hmm, if you say so. Get home safely kids, you did well today Jisung. Taemin hyung was very impressed with you. I’ll see you soon, do well in school and stay safe?” Taeyong replied, reaching for Jisung to pull him in for a hug. T _aeyong really doted on that kid_ , Jeno thought. You can’t blame him for it. He’s the youngest kid in the senior class and by all rights, he shouldn’t be there, but he was just too talented to be put in a class lower than his talents. Not to mention, his little face was adorable and you couldn’t help but want to pull his cheeks affectionately. Jisung let himself get pulled into the hug before pulling away after a few moments, not wanting to get too smothered by his favourite hyung. Smiling at the sight, Jeno watched as Jisung grabbed his backpack and helmet that he used when riding on Jeno’s bike.

“Jeno?” Jeno turned his head to see Taeyong looking at him. _This can’t be good._

“Yes hyung?”

“Come into my office for a second, I need to ask you something.” Taeyong replied, beckoning Jeno towards the office. Jeno gulped, knowing this really wasn’t going the way he wanted it to.

Entering the office, Jeno closed the door before looking at Taeyong wearily.

“Do you need anything Jeno? I know things aren’t easy but you’re never this late to pick up Jisung. Did something happen the way home?” Taeyong asked, not unkindly. _Damn this hyung_ , Jeno thought, _he really is that perceptive_. Well, he can’t not tell him something. Flexing his hands slightly, he still felt the slight sting of the fresh cuts he received not too long ago.

“Um…. I may need some plasters or bandages or something for my knuckles.” He admitted shyly, not looking Taeyong in the eyes. He already felt guilty for not turning up on time, he didn’t want anymore. Taeyong opened a draw and pulled out his first aid kit, getting out some antiseptic cream and some bandages.

“Here you go. I know you don’t like people helping you but this is the least I can do for you. Jeno, I won’t ask who or why but please be careful. You’re like my own little brother, even if you don’t come to dance class. Jisung really cares for you and was worried when you were late. If not for me, be safe for him. That’s all I ask.” Taeyong said carefully, walking over to Jeno. He pulled Jeno in for a hug, startling Jeno as Taeyong’s arms wrapped around him. He tentaviley returned the hug, resting his head on his hyung’s shoulder. He breathed in, willing himself not to cry. Taeyong tightened his arms before pulling away and looking Jeno in the eye. He nodded, letting him go to grab the supplies for Jeno. _God_ , he thought, _I really don’t deserve this hyung_.

“For you,” handing the medical stuff to him “now get Jisung home and I’ll see you soon” Taeyong said fondly, ruffling Jeno’s hair before ushering him out of his office.

Exiting the office, he was face to face with Jisung.

“Ready? Besides I guess I ought to tell you about this cute kid who’s even cuter than you.” Jeno said, looking with slight fear in his eyes. Angry Jisung is something you never want to encounter.

“He can’t be cuter than me, but believe me, I’ve already called Donghyuck hyung and he’s coming round so you’ve got to tell us everything! Come on, or else we’re going to have a highly dramatic Hyuck to deal with and I’m not ready for that.” Jisung retaliated, walking towards the exit to get out of here much later than he expected. Shaking his head fondly, he grabbed his helmet and followed him out of the door.

* * *

 

“I’M STARVING OVER HERE. MY OWN BEST FRIENDS HAVE ME STARVING OF GOSSIP AS I JUST ENDURED AN HOURS’ WORTH OF DETENTION ONLY TO BE SCOLDED BY DOYOUNG HYUNG FOR BEING LATE FOR VOCAL CLASS. THIS BETTER BE GOOD LEE JENO AND PARK JISUNG OR ELSE I WILL THROTTLE THE BOTH OF YOU DON’T TEST ME”

Ah, Donghyuck. The most dramatic person Jeno had ever had the pleasure of meeting. However, he always had the best gossip from all around town so he could never let him go. Besides, the two of them had too much dirt on each other so it just wasn’t feasible.

“Calm down asshole, we’re not that late” Jeno snapped at him, effectively shutting down his friend. Sitting down on Jisung’s floor, head leaning back onto the bed as they waited for Jisung to return with snacks from his mum. Without warning, Donghyuck’s head was suddenly next to his as he leaned off the bed to be closer to Jeno. Jeno swore, jumping out of the way of Donghyuck’s face being incredibly close to his. Donghyuck giggled softly as Jisung walked through the door, rolling his eyes at his two hyungs being idiots. Setting the snacks on the floor, Jisung flopped next to Donghyuck on the bed.

“Stop whining hyung, besides don’t you want to know who Jeno’s new boy toy is?” Jisung lazily said, gesturing at Jeno to bring him some food. Glaring at him, Jeno handed Jisung a plate of cookies before sighing.

“Ooooh, a boy Lee Jeno? Tell me more about him, did you get his number? Or better still, did you punch him before making out with him against a wall of some back alley?!” Donghyuck asked, gesturing to Jeno’s torn up knuckles. Jisung snorted at his hyung’s bluntness, offering him a cookie. Donghyuck grabbed one before looking at Jeno expectantly. Jisung, too, just looked at Jeno.

“Fine. So no, Hyuck, I didn’t get his number-“

“Shame”

“And I didn’t punch him then… make out with him-“

“Even bigger shame”

“Shut it! Anyway, I nearly ran him over with my bike after escaping a fight with some assholes. So he shouted at me, I pulled over and looked at him. All the gay gods couldn’t help my ass as I looked at him. He was so cute. Auburn hair, sparkling eyes and heart shaped lips-“

“So I guess it really was a shame you didn’t make out with him then”

“HYUCK!” Jeno shouted, launching himself at Donghyuck finally done with his irritating ass. Donghyuck screeched as he pulled Jisung in front of him to stop Jeno from putting him into a headlock. Jeno came to a sudden stop as Jisung was in front of him, growling slightly. As he looked at Jisung he knew there was no way he was getting to Donghyuck. Sighing, he flopped to the ground to continue his story.

“ANYWAY. Before I was RUDELY interrupted. So I nearly ran him over, called him princess, and we were flirting, I guess, before Jisung called me. Then he got all up in my face about my baby so I retorted and before I knew it, he was running off without me getting his number.” Jeno sighed again, staring up at the ceiling, as Jaemin’s face was at the forefront of his mind.

“So…. You really are whipped huh? Who knew this day would come? Notorious bad boy Lee Jeno, finally tamed by a cute boy he’ll never see again” Donghyuck cackled, throwing a cookie on top of Jeno. Groaning, Jeno sat up and took a bite of it. _Wow, Jisung’s mum really did know how to bake huh?_

“Hyung… You can’t tell me you didn’t get his name though? Surely you’re not that incompetent of a flirt?” Jisung asked, mouth full of cookie.

“Oh. Uhh. Yeah. I got his name. Jaemin. Na Jaemin. It was on his nametag from school.”

“Jaemin hyung?” Jeno’s head whipped round at the honorific that his friend used. His eyes widened as he made eye contact with the younger.

“You know him?!” he nearly shrieked at Jisung.

“Uh, yeah. He started at the dance club a few weeks ago. He’s a good dancer” Jisung shrugged, helping himself to another cookie. Jeno was dead. Jisung knew the cute boy all along. Donghyuck snickered as Jeno was currently having an internal/external gay panic.

“Why don’t you join?”

“Yeah, hyung! You’re not that bad of a dancer, and I’m sure Jaemin would die if he saw you in a tank top showing off your new muscles”

“GUYS DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE? He must be a great dancer and besides, he’s from the prep school and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want to see me there. I think mommy and daddy won’t want him hanging around a delinquent like me” Jeno flopped back to the ground again, closing his eyes and sighing at his own misfortune. Above him, not that he could see mind, Donghyuck and Jisung shared a knowing glance. Mission: GET JENO A BOYFRIEND was created in that moment. Oh boy, Jeno sure wasn’t going to be ready for when these actual devils he has as friends will unleash on him soon.

“Anyway, assholes, you need to go. As much as my mum loves you, it is nearly 10pm and I do actually want to go to school tomorrow so you gotta go” Jisung announced. Jeno sat up slowly, looking at Donghyuck as he did so. Nodding, they both jumped on Jisung for using such informal language with his hyungs. Jisung began screeching as cookie crumbs went flying and pillows were being thrown at each other. Jisung got the upper hand on Donghyuck and pushed him off the bed, whooping in glory as Donghyuck landed on his ass. Jeno laughed at Donghyuck’s misfortune, taking his eyes off Jisung. Before he knew it, Jisung had launched himself at Jeno knocking the two of them off the bed landing on an unfortunate Donghyuck. Both Jeno and Donghyuck let out a strangled cry as Jisung laughed triumphantly at his hyungs’ discomfort. Jeno shoved Jisung off before standing up and offering a hand to Donghyuck, pulling him up.

“Thank you my knight in shining armour, this is the kind of behaviour your boyfriend will love.” Donghyuck smirked at Jeno, leaving him speechless as he walked out of the room “I’ll see you two losers soon”. Jisung then shoved Jeno out of the door, as the poor boy had frozen in place at the thought of Jaemin being his boyfriend. As he shoved Jeno out of the door, he thought about the best way to get his two hyungs’ together.

* * *

 

“Hey, HEY!” Jeno ran out of the door, just to see Donghyuck leaning against his bike. Jeno narrowed his eyes, causing Donghyuck to quickly move off his baby.

"Can I help you?” Donghyuck replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“Get off my baby and I’ll think about giving you a lift home” Jeno replied.

“Oh Jeno, love of my life, please allow me to ride home on your precious baby” Donghyuck clasped his hands together, blinking profusely and pouting his lips excessively.

Jeno made a sound of disgust, tossing his spare helmet at Donghyuck before swinging his leg over the seat fastening his own helmet on. As he felt Donghyuck’s arms wrap around his waist, he let the bike roar into life before leaving Jisung’s driveway and into the night.

This is what Jeno loved, riding through the night on his most beloved possession. Nothing beat it. The wind hitting him as he sped through the streets on an empty night. If he could, he would spend all his time on his bike. It’s not like he spent that much time at home, and quite frankly, he didn’t want to spend that much time at home anyway. Before he knew it, he had reached Hyuck’s place. Slowing down as not to disturb the area, he pulled up along the sidewalk. Donghyuck got off and put the helmet into the trunk before walking over to Jeno. He tapped Jeno’s helmet and gestured for him to take it off. Frowning, Jeno complied.

“Jeno…. Thank you for the ride”

“Hyuck….. what’s up?” Jeno was confused. Hyuck never said thank you for such an insignificant thing, so something was bothering him.

“Nothing, just, this is my least favourite time of the day. I wish you would live with me.”

Ah. There it is.

“Oh Hyuck,” he sighed “I’ll be fine, I always am.” He got off the bike and pulled his best friend into a hug. He felt Hyuck sniffle slightly into his shoulder as he rubbed his friends back soothingly.

“I know, I just feel bad.”

“Don’t do this to me Hyuck. You know I’ll be fine!” he laughed, hoping that it was convincing enough for his friend. Donghyuck pulled away and looked at him with wet eyes.

“Just be safe. Also, I’m sorry for busting your ass about Jaemin as well. You know I didn’t mean it like that you know?” Donghyuck sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

“I’m safe Hyuck, please don’t worry about me. Jaemin… it’s okay, I didn’t expect anything less to be honest” shrugged Jeno. They’re his friends he didn’t expect anything less.

“You should go to Jisung’s dance practice though, even if you say you don’t dance. I know you miss it and I’m sure Taeyong hyung will take you under his wing.”

"You just want me to see Jaemin again”

“You got me there. And no, you should go, it’ll be good for you. Anyway, Jeno, I’m gonna head in now see you soon knucklehead”

“See you soon crackhead” Jeno waved as Donghyuck walked into the block of flats. Sighing, he walked back to his bike, head filled with the events of today and right at the back, was the sparkling eyes of a certain Na Jaemin. Hauling himself back onto his bike, he drove into the night, thinking about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand we're back! i hope you enjoyed this second chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it!   
> i'm also very sorry that this chapter is much longer than the last but jeno is such an interesting character i couldn't help it!


	3. So sick of this school life, again today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on Jaemin, Chinese isn’t that difficult to learn!”  
> “Lele, every time I try you keep playing Jolin Tsai songs on blast and I can’t concentrate”  
> “She is my QUEEN and I LOVE her”  
> “And you wonder why I can’t hold a decent conversation with your parents in Chinese but can sing the entirety of Agent J”  
> “………”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter summary was taken with inspiration from an idol producer/yuehua group chat fic called "wo ai ni(eed help)" and i highly recommend it

The drive home for Jaemin was extremely awkward to say the least. He arrived nearly 25 minutes later than he was supposed to do so coming up with an excuse as to why he didn’t exit the skating academy like he usually did. Jaemin ended up telling his driver that class finished early so he went to the convenience store and guess he just lost track of time rather than tell the truth because, quite frankly, Jaemin didn’t trust his driver enough to not tell his parents everything; he was still surprised his skating tutor hadn’t phoned the house to ask why he misses every Thursday’s skate class. Guess he was blessed in some ways.

“Young sir, we have arrived. Your parents are away on business until the weekend. Would you like me to ring up the kitchen staff to make you some dinner?” his driver asked, smoothly turning the car through the driveway and up to the garage.

“I’m okay Youngjae, I ate earlier,” Jaemin lied, knowing full well he hadn’t eaten since lunch break at school that day but keeping up the façade of his convenience store run, “I’ll grab a snack later if I’m hungry, the staff can go home”. He really hated how much power he had over people at home, he was third only to his parents and the fact he could command the people who worked at his house. Just thinking about it made him feel just a little sick. The car pulled up into the garage, and his driver opened the door for him before he could even reach for the handle himself. _Ugh, I wish they’d let me do things for myself_ Jaemin thought bitterly, grabbing his bags and exiting the car to the house.

His house was honestly too lavish for anyone, a grand staircase leading up to the first floor with photos in gilded frames, family heirlooms and invaluable pieces of art adorning the walls of nearly every room and hallway as if to prove how rich they were. Well they’re not wrong, we are rich but these family photos…. Just a lie, Jaemin eyed them warily as he trudged up to his room. Jaemin’s room was his safe haven. His parents had granted him the gift (read: he begged for months) in order to let him decorate his room how he liked. It contrasted so drastically with the rest of the house but Jaemin couldn’t help but smile as he looked at the polaroids stuck up on the wall messily with tape and the numerous books scattered around the room. The polaroids mainly consisted of him with Mark, Renjun and, only recently, Chenle and they sparked all good memories the four of them have shared together. There were only a few of Jaemin and his mum, and they were tucked away in Jaemin’s peripheral vision only to be looked at when he missed the good times before his parents found business more appealing than raising a child. Jaemin knew a lot of kids at school envied his life, his parents were hardly ever home, they were rich, had a nice house and he never lacked anything new, but for Jaemin, it sucked. He didn’t have any bond with his parents and whenever they did talk, it more often than not ended in an argument resulting with Jaemin storming off to his room in tears of frustration. He envied his friends whenever he was fortunate enough to be able to leave the house and could visit his friends, they all came from loving families with parents that truly cared for them and asked about their days.

Jaemin laughed bitterly to himself as he faced the polaroid with him and his mum. He could remember the day that it was taken. His father had been away on a business trip and left him and his mum behind. This was before his mum got taken hold of by the business industry, he can’t have been more than 7 or 8 years old. It was a sunny day so the two of them went to the beach on the train, which Jaemin had loved as he was so used to being driven everywhere. As Jaemin observed the photo he couldn’t help but realise that he no longer recognised the two smiling people depicted. The sun was shining and his mum was hugging him tightly as he beamed to the camera and she was smiling at him. It was as if these two people were strangers, adorning his wall with something he was now so unfamiliar with.

Sighing, Jaemin turned and went to his en suite to rid himself of the sweat ridden clothes and shower. After he stepped out of the shower and into fresh clothes, his text tone went off.

**[renjun? more like renDONE with this chat]**

**RenDONE:** Jaemin! You weren’t too late were you?

**Minhyung:**  yeah bro?! you got there on time? also who changed my name to minhyung again??? for the thousandth time my name is MARK

**nana:** ahhhhhhhh

**Dolphin boy:**  uh oh,,,,,, this isn’t good

**RenDONE:**  Jaemin…… What happened? also mark, that was Jaemin

**nana:** well, I wasn’t THAT late…… I just got held up by something else.... and sorry mark hyung i'll change it back

_nana changed [_ _minhyung]_ _to [_ _rap god mark lee]_

**rap god mark lee:** thank you. please tell me you didn’t get lost again.....

**RenDONE:** or go to the convenience store again bc there was a cute dog

**nana:**  GUYS what do you take me for?

**RenDONE**  ……

**rap god mark lee** : ………

**dolphin boy:**  ……………………

**nana** : why are you all vagueing me like this @ me u pussies

**RenDONE:**  just tell us what happened

**nana** : ………

**nana** : fine

**dolphin boy** : YES

**nana** : well, so I was running to the skating rink bc u know I was already late so I gotta blast WHEN

**nana** : some headass riding a motorbike nearly RUNS me over so I call his ass out and he actually stops ?! I mean, most ppl don’t u know ??? so I was shocked

**dolphin boy** : GASP

**nana** : so he stops and takes his helmet and istg this guy is some kinda f*ckboi. Leather jacket, bleached hair, smirks ALL the time, knows he’s handsome god he was so irritating so I ended up arguing with him for a while bc he nearly ran me over then he get a phone call from someone he was late picking up and he had the audacity to call me cute to his friend?! I’m offended by him

**dolphin boy** : oh

**RenDONE** : ……… Jaemin please tell me you didn’t flirt with him

**rap god mark lee** : how old is he??!?!”?

**nana** : GUYS I DON’T FLIRT WITH EVERY HOT GUY I SEE

**dolphin boy** : we didn’t mention a hot guy

**nana** : …………

**nana** : u got me there

**rap god mark lee** : the question Jaemin! Answer it!

**nana** : fine, he’s 17 the same age as us. Which I don’t get why he’s riding a bike it’s not cool to break the law kid

**dolphin boy** : your honour, the boy is WHIPPED

**nana** : I am NOT whipped, I don’t even know his name and if u had read the conversation earlier devil child he nearly KILLED me

**dolphin boy** : WHIPPED

**RenDONE** : kids, stop arguing I can feel a migraine forming

**dolphin boy** : uwu I’m sorry renjunnie

**RenDONE** : suddenly… I can’t read

**rap god mark lee** : so… did you get his name Jaemin? Or were you too busy drooling over the ah “hot guy”?

**nana** : …………

**dolphin boy** : oh god ur such a disaster gay Jaemin u NEED to step up ur game, at least tell us u flirted with the poor guy?!

**nana** : …………

**dolphin boy** : oh sweetie what are you doing?!

**nana** : look….. here’s the truth Jaemin: he was really hot, how COULD i flirt with him????? And then he flirted with me ???? I was trying not to die guys

**dolphin boy** : guys he’s meditating

**rap god mark lee** : oh Jaemin you truly are a mess

**nana** : and I will never see him again, rip jaemin’s love 2018-2018

**dolphin boy** : YOUR HONOR HE’S WHIPPED

**nana** : I’m NOT I just wish I had gotten his name so I could sue him

**dolphin boy** : so u could stalk him on social media and accidentally like an old picture of him u mean????

**nana** : ……… n o

**RenDONE** : Chenle stop teasing him. Jaemin….. just stop. Go to bed it’s nearly 11pm and you both have to go to class ON TIME tomorrow or else I will no longer forge notes in your diaries to get out of sports class Chenle or your parents signatures on any forms Jaemin. TO BED

**dolphin boy** : roger that sire! Goodnight gays xxxx

**nana** : …… Goodnight guys

**rap god mark lee** : see you tomorrow kiddos

**RenDONE** : that means you as well mark or else I will not hesitate to hit you with your own guitar

**rap god mark lee:** understand, goodnight

* * *

 

Jaemin slept pretty peacefully that night, though his dreams will filled with a certain nameless blonde boy and Jaemin woke with a start as the boy in his dream kissed his cheek. 6:15am. Jaemin groaned and rolled over, burying his face into the pillows. This was far too early to be awake but he knew if he didn’t get up he would most likely go back to sleep and miss homeroom. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Jaemin swung his legs over the edge of his bed and rolled out his joints. For a 17 year old he did click and crack a lot, his joints felt much better for it though he thought as he padded to his wardrobe pulling out his uniform. As he lay that on his bed, he decided to go and grab breakfast before doing anything else. Normally, he wouldn’t have time for breakfast save a slice of toast he would grab as he ran to the car so having a good breakfast sounding good. Also, he didn’t manage to snag a lot from the kitchen last night after being nagged to bed by Renjun so Jaemin stumbled down the stairs famished.

The cook was startled to say the least as she saw Jaemin stumble into the kitchen at 6:30am in crumpled pyjamas. As he took a seat at the table in the kitchen, rather than the dining room table, she couldn’t help but indulge in him slightly.

“Orange juice dear? Or tea?” she asked, busying herself by opening the cupboards.

“Just orange juice please, and can I have a big breakfast? I didn’t get much food last night” Jaemin replied, stifling a yawn.

“One big breakfast coming up, it will be ready soon!” she replied happily, placing a glass and a carton of orange juice by the boy ruffling his hair as she went to the stove. Jaemin poured himself a glass and downed it as he watched the cook bustle around the stove. They recently changed cooks as the last one resigned due to his father. Jaemin didn’t know the full details but he could guess what really happened due to the screaming matches between his parents. Following a particularly heated argument Jaemin woke up the next morning to a new cook making breakfast. He preferred this one to the last one, though. This cook was called Irene and whilst she looked young, she was a lot older than she appeared. She told Jaemin one morning that the reason she took the job was so she could support her young sister Yerim who wanted to attend dance college. He loved chatting with Irene when he had the chance in the morning as she had a lot of stories from when she was younger and in university before she dropped out so Yerim could have a better life. Jaemin hoped that his father wouldn’t creep on Irene as she was the only one in the house that genuinely treated him like a person, not an item that belonged to his parents or for Youngjae the driver, just a job. Irene always spoiled him and was one he could confide in to about school and the secret dance classes he was taking.

“One breakfast for the one and only Na Jaemin on this fine morning” she sang softly, walking over to him with a tray of all his favourites on. His head shot up and Irene laughed at his eagerness. As she placed the individual dishes on the table in front of him, Jaemin could see the tiredness make their mark around her eyes. He knew 2 other jobs in addition to this position, she was only required here in the morning, evenings and occasionally the weekends depending on who was home. Jaemin tucked into breakfast, happy to finally get some proper food into his stomach. He noticed that Irene was sat at the table, nursing only a cup of black coffee.

“Noona, aren’t you eating? You need to keep your strength up” Jaemin asked, his mouth full of rice.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” she snapped playfully at him “and I’m fine Jaemin, I’ll have some toast after you leave for school and I head to the office”. Jaemin frowned at this. Irene was already worked off her feet, without having proper food she must be suffering, Jaemin thought.

“Noonaaaaaaa” Jaemin whined in response, to which Irene just rolled her eyes at. _Guess that wasn’t going to work damn_. He knew he wouldn’t be able to change her mind so easily, so he just continued to eat his breakfast. Before long Jaemin had finished and the plates were whisked away in a blink of an eye.

“You need to get ready for school, NaNa. It’s just turned 7am, Youngjae will be picking you up in an hour and you take forever to get ready” Irene told him, throwing a tea towel at him which he only narrowly avoided. He couldn’t argue with her on that point; Jaemin, for all his good points, had extremely poor time management if he wasn’t constantly prompted and reminded by other people. Sighing, he dragged himself from the table and let Irene pull him in for a motherly hug which he reciprocated fully. This was part of their morning routine and Jaemin wouldn’t change it for the world; it gave him motivation and a sense of love he didn’t receive from anyone else. He pulled away from the girl who smiled at with a trace of sadness, before ruffling his hair again. Jaemin sighed slightly and went to get ready for the school day.

* * *

 

“JAEMINNIE!!!! I MISSED YOU!” Before Jaemin could even react, a body collided with his nearly knocking him over.

“Chenle, you literally saw me yesterday and we talked last night” Jaemin sighed, trying to release himself from the younger’s grasp. Chenle just cackled and clung tighter to Jaemin.

“Good luck with getting him off you, it took me arriving to school today for him to let go of Renjun who by the looks of it had Chenle stuck on him since they got to school this morning” Mark laughed at Jaemin’s discomfort. The boy looked at Renjun who did indeed look slightly disgruntled and uniform slightly crumpled, which he knew was what his uniform would probably look like after he finally managed to get the koala called Chenle off him. For now, however, he was stuck with him. The four of them headed to their usual spot, close to the school building but still far enough way that it wasn’t looming over them. Jaemin, with Chenle still stuck on him, eventually fell over once they reached their spot and Chenle fell right on top of him, releasing his signature dolphin laugh deafening the other three and honestly, anyone else in the vicinity (safe to say they got a few glares from the surrounding area). Jaemin tried to get comfortable, settling on just lying on the ground with Chenle practically sat on top of him. Not that this was unusual for the two of them, that despite the weird stares and mutters they would get, it just happens so that they both liked skinship and being in each other’s presence a lot. Of course, there would be times where people would say nasty things about how close they are but Jaemin has no tolerance for them and won’t let Chenle hear it. He cuts them off with a smart comment or just grabs Chenle’s hand and moves the both of them out of the situation. He can’t let Chenle be so affected by everyone’s negative comments, not when the younger could be so easily affected by it underneath his bubbly exterior. Call it what you will, Jaemin really adored Chenle even though he hadn’t known him as long as Mark and Renjun; he just had this bond with Chenle he couldn’t quite describe, almost a motherly like tendency for the younger. Whilst Renjun and Chenle were the closest, mainly due to the fact they both speak Chinese and Chenle could not speak a damn word of Korean when he transferred schools, they all had a soft spot for the boy. It was peaceful mornings like this that Jaemin enjoyed the most, when he could reminisce about his friends. As he lay there thinking about Chenle, his hand unconsciously tangled itself into the boy’s brown hair as he chatted happily to Renjun about something. Not that Jaemin could understand the majority of, he still had trouble with Chinese.

_“Come on Jaemin, Chinese isn’t that difficult to learn!”_

_“Lele, every time I try you keep playing Jolin Tsai songs on blast and I can’t concentrate”_

_“She is my QUEEN and I LOVE her”_

_“And you wonder why I can’t hold a decent conversation with your parents in Chinese but can sing the entirety of Agent J”_

_“………”_

Without warning, the school bell rang and the collective groan heard around the whole area was honestly such a relatable thing for Jaemin he couldn’t help but laugh. The thought that everyone didn’t want to go to homeroom and then continue with the school day was truly the mood of the day. It’s not that Jaemin was bad at school, he got consistently top marks in all classes, he just didn’t find it engaging and definitely wasn’t passionate about any subject. Sure, he could tell you all about important historical events and solve a trigonometric equation or two but he definitely didn’t want to do it. Nothing appealed to him lesson wise as much as being in the dance studio ever did. Maybe that’s why he finally relented to Mark and Renjun’s demands to join them in dance classes. Jaemin was extremely glad he did, it kept him sane amongst all the shit his parents threw at him. Pushing Chenle off him, he sat up and stretched before grabbing Mark’s outstretched hand.

“Come on slowpoke, or else we’ll be late for Mr Byun,” Renjun knocked his shoulder before leaving Jaemin behind.

“Hey! I gotta drop Chenle off first,” motioning to the boy still clinging onto him.

Renjun glanced back and shook his head. “As long as you’re on time, I won’t make another excuse for you” and with that, Renjun was walking into school followed by Mark. Jaemin glanced down at the smaller boy.

“Come on, Lele. Let’s get you to Mr Park” he announced, slipping an arm around Chenle’s shoulder before walking onwards to class. He was so desensitised to the stares the two of them got as he dropped Chenle off with his homeroom teacher, he nearly didn’t see the foot sticking out in an attempt to try and trip him up. Honestly, he wished they’d at least try harder with their attempt because then at least he would have an excuse to go off or report them. Alas, his school wasn’t that accepting towards reports of bullying or harassment. Most of the kids who tried to pick on him or Chenle would always have their parents siphon more money into the school funding and they would magically be back in school the next day, with nothing more than a tap on the wrist. _Oh well,_ Jaemin thought, _I’ll be out of here next year._ Walking into his own homeroom class, Mr Byun greeted him with a smile, “not late today, Na Jaemin, I’m proud of you” flashing his signature grin at him. Jaemin liked Mr Byun. He never scolded Jaemin too much for being late. Jaemin slid into his seat next to Renjun, who had his timetable out studying it intently.

“Junnie, we’ve had the same classes for months now. Why are you still looking at it?” he queried, glad Renjun had it out so he could see just what classes the two of them had that day.

“Because, my dear Jaemin, you are forgetful and I couldn’t remember if it was history or maths at the end of the day. Both are equally as horrible but alas, we have Mr Kim’s history class for a double period at the end of the day so that means we don’t necessarily have to listen” was the reply that came for Renjun, shutting his planner and putting it back into his bag.

“Oh, I’m not that forgetful Junebug!”

“Just yesterday you forgot that you had to be back at the skating rink and proceeded to fight or flirt, I’m not sure yet, with the guy that nearly ran you over”

“…… I…… can’t argue with that”

“KIDS SETTLE DOWN”

* * *

 

Finally, the school day was over and Jaemin was free from Mr Kim’s awful history class. Not that he didn’t like his teacher, he was very sweet and caring and was actually a great teacher; the content of said class, however, was very boring. As Jaemin exited the classroom he was greeted by Mark and Chenle, who was as expected, clinging onto Mark’s arm.

“How is my favourite person in the whole world?” Jaemin asked, ruffling the small boys’ hair.

“I don’t know hyung, isn’t that for your motorcycle love?” Chenle retorted, a grin appearing on his face. Jaemin gasped and reached for him.

“AHHH PROTECT ME MARK HYUNG!” Chenle screamed, diving behind the oldest much to Mark’s bewilderment.

“Guys, can we not do this hallway and I promise I will feed you all cookies once we get to my house,” came Renjun’s dulcet voice, clearly used to the antics of his friends. Immediately the two boys stopped and turned round to Renjun with wide eyes. “Ugh, come on quickly or else I will somehow forget that my parents promised takeout as well.” Well that had the two boys under a trance and they followed Renjun obediently out of the corridor.

As they stepped outside, there was a huge crowd of giggling girls near the gates who got progressively louder as they got nearer. This annoyed Jaemin, he wanted to get cookies so he did what was necessary. Take the lead from Renjun, who had stopped when he reached the crowd, and force himself through the crowd.

“Ugh, why is everyone crowding? Is G-Dragon here is something? If so, please don’t block the exit to the school please I have plans” Jaemin snapped at the girls around him who seemed rather annoyed at this. As he reached the threshold and a step closer to cookies he all of a sudden stopped, which caused the other three behind him to crash straight into him.

“Jaemin why have we stopped?”

“Ow Mark hyung you just stepped on the back of my foot”

“Sorry Lele”

Not that Jaemin was aware of his friends bickering. Right in front of him was the very person he never thought would be here. Leather jacket, helmet tucked under his arm, blonde hair all messy and a smirk to boot.

“Miss me, princess?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for this chapter being out much later than expected, i just started work full time last week and it's really taken it's toll on me! i have finally started to adjust properly to my work schedule so chapters should be more consistent so please bear with me uwu


	4. Baby, baby you're a caramel macchiato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno and Jaemin go on a date. Well.... kind of. Jeno isn't great at that kind of stuff. He tries okay, it's not his fault Jaemin has him flustered the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we are back! this chapter was supposed to be out on wednesday but i was having issues with ao3 that day so it's finally being uploaded!!

 Jeno didn’t actually plan to go to Jaemin’s school that day but he had skipped school after lunch today and was just roaming around the neighbourhood trying to avoid anyone because honestly, he didn’t want to get into another fight with those guys. As he was driving around, his thoughts drifted towards his conversation he had with Jaemin that night.

_“HEY! Maybe we should me up some time, I’ll show up at your school and watch everyone fawn over me but don’t worry princess. My eyes are only reserved for you.”_

_“I don’t even know you. Your name, your age. Just who are you?”_

_“Mmm, wouldn’t you like to know?”_

_“Yes, actually”_

Maybe this was the perfect opportunity to meet up. He turned his bike around and headed in the direction of the school. Say what you want about Jeno, his knowledge of the geography of the neighbourhood, both rich and poor parts, was outstanding. There wasn’t anywhere that Jeno didn’t know existed in this place which meant he had several spots around that no one else knew about that he could use a safe spaces when he needed to get out of his dingy apartment. Within 10 minutes and many shortcuts, Jeno pulled up to the school and slowed to a halt in front of the school gate. As Jeno took off his helmet and ruffled up his blonde hair, he heard the school bell faintly go off. _Excellent,_ Jeno thought, _just on time._ With that, he got off his bike (making sure the stand was down) and leaned on his bike in what he hoped looked effortless. He wasn’t self-conceited but Jeno knew he was attractive and the icy blonde colour of his hair served to complete, what Donghyuck named, “the hottest bad boy the gay gods had created” look. Not that Jeno thought he was a “bad boy”, he just liked wearing leather jackets and riding his bike. The bruises and cuts were just an occupational hazard that happened way more than he liked, but alas they just served to his image and he just accepted it now. He quite liked the attention, but more often than not it was negative attention and got dirty looks from nearly everyone. Oh well. That didn’t matter now, Jeno just hoped that he could shock Jaemin. He still hadn’t told the boy his name. Jeno leant back on his back, ruffling his hair again and glanced up at the school. The first drabs of students had made it out of the doors and past Jeno, a few shooting him curious glances but most just walking past without a care in the world. _Probably had some after school clubs to go to_ Jeno thought, _these kids have their whole lives planned out, I’m glad if I make it through the week._ Jeno’s eyes sought through the students when all of a sudden his line of sight was blocked by a bunch of giggling girls. _Great_.

“Uh, can I help you?” he asked, annoyance lacing his voice. Not that these girls picked up on it, they just giggled even more.

“I’ve never seen you around here before? Can I have your name? Mine’s Yeojin, nice to meet you” the brunette said primly leading the throng, for more girls had joined the original gaggle, her hand outstretched.

“Maybe that’s because I don’t go here. And no you can’t, but nice to meet you anyway Yeojin…. And everyone else I guess” he replied, arms folding to avoid shaking her hand. Yeojin’s arm slowly dropped and an incredulous look crossed her face.

“Then just why are you here then, if you don’t leave then I’ll have to report you for loitering” she sniffed at him, arms mirroring his.

“I’m waiting for a…. friend”

“A friend? A girlfriend?”

“No! Oh, and by the way you might want to move your flock out of the way of the gate because you’re blocking the way” Jeno had noticed some people trying to push their way through the crowd, disgruntled looks darkening their faces. Besides, he had wasted time talking to these girls and not keeping an eye on the students leaving the school. If he had missed the chance to see Jaemin, well, it won’t be pretty for Donghyuck and Jisung. Just as he was lamenting about his potential lost chance, his attention was caught by someone pushing their way through the middle of the ground. He and Yeojin turned their heads to the disturbance and before he knew it, he was face to face with Jaemin. Who stopped dead. With all his friends whining at him. A wolfish grin painted his face as he turned back to Yeojin, who’s eyes went back and forth between the two of them.

“Miss me, princess?” All around him gasps erupted, urgently whispering to each other. No doubt the gossip would spread about this, Jeno thought, eyes focused on Jaemin’s face not wanting to miss a single reaction on his face.

“I wh- how? Why are you here?” Jaemin spluttered at him in shock, eyes widening as he stared at Jeno. Gosh, he really was extremely attractive.

“I told you I would be here one day princess. No time like the present. Like I said, everyone has been fawning over me but as promised my eyes are only reserved for you” Jeno smirked at him, watching a blush creep up the boy’s neck and ears before spreading prettily onto his cheeks. At this, Jaemin’s friends had surrounded him and were staring at Jeno curiously. The cute small blonde boy reached up to Jaemin’s ear and whispered something into it, and whatever it was, served Jaemin’s blush to spread across his whole face. Jeno couldn’t help but chuckle at how cute it was.

“Uh, yeah….. but why are you here?” he repeated, stuttering slightly on his words.

“Oh, to pick you up. You said you wanted to know more about me. Hop on the back, there’s a helmet in the trunk” he replied easily, quirking an eyebrow at him challenging the boy. Jaemin’s friends started fussing around him and Jeno smirked slightly. Glancing around, he noticed that the crowd of girls had slowly dispersed including Yeojin. Thank god, he thought, he didn’t want to make much more of a mess than he already had. He turned his eyes back to Jaemin, who was still being talked to by his friends.

“Well, princess. Do you have an answer or are we just going to stay here all day.” He asked. He could see Jaemin prickle slightly and his friends glanced at him.

“Fine asshole. Throw me the helmet, we have exactly 3 hours before I have something to do,” he huffed, crossing his arms against his chest. Jeno grinned in response.

“Think fast princess” he shot at the boy, throwing his own helmet at Jaemin as he opened the trunk to get the other one. As he went to grab the new helmet, he thought about giving Jaemin his leather jacket as well so his school uniform didn’t get ruined. He turned to Jaemin, shrugging out of the jacket and handed it to the boy. Jaemin was holding the helmet in both hands and blinked at Jeno’s outstretched jacket. Jeno cocked his head and thrust the jacket closer.

“Take your blazer off and put this on, it’s more likely to protect your clothes and won’t get them ruined. Here, let me take the helmet and you put this on.” He told the boy, reaching out to grab the helmet and placed the jacket into Jaemin’s hands. Jaemin blinked again, before slipping out of blazer and handing it to one of his friends (the small one with a snaggletooth, Jeno noted that from earlier) who put it into Jaemin’s backpack for him. Jaemin held the leather jacket warily, inspecting it slightly before slipping it onto his frame. _Don’t think about it Jeno, get your head of the gutter_. He was just a simple man, who just so happens to love when cute boys wear his leather jacket okay. As it so happens, Jeno finds Jaemin extremely attractive and wearing his leather jacket with his wide eyes and tousled brown hair, Jeno found himself melting ever so slightly and his heart rate picking up ever so slightly. Jaemin coughed to get his attention and that’s when he realised that he had been staring just a little bit too long at the other boy. Jeno startled backwards and thrust the helmet back into Jaemin’s hands, before walking back to his bike and shoving his helmet onto his head in attempt to hide the blush that threatened to make it’s way on the back of his neck. As he jammed the helmet on, he could hear the sniggers of Jaemin’s friends. He really hoped they weren’t aimed at me and rather at the other boy. Jeno nestled into the seat of his bike, waiting for Jaemin to get on the bike. He shifted nervously, not sure whether Jaemin would actually get on. As he internally panicked, he wondered if he made the right decision or if everything was a big mistake, he felt the warmth of a body slide on behind him. _Breathe Jeno_.

“Princess, to make this less awkward for both of us you need to put your arms around my waist. I don’t want you to fall off,” he told the younger, trying to keep his cool façade. He felt Jaemin squirm slightly before wrapping his arms tentatively around Jeno’s middle. If Jeno wasn’t such a “bad boy” he would honestly scream right about now. “Right then princess, let’s go”. With that, Jeno kicked the stand up and revved the engine, he couldn’t help but smile as he heard a slight squeak from Jaemin. He revved his bike once more before kicking off the ground and heading out of the school. As he sped up, Jaemin’s arms tightened even more around Jeno’s waist as they sped through the streets.

* * *

 

“Where are we going?!” Jaemin yelled.

“Wherever the wind takes us!” Jeno replied happily, revelling in the ride and the weight of Jaemin’s arms around his middle.

“Are you kidding me!? I thought you had a plan, oh my god asshole why are you doing this to me!”

“Calm down princess, I’m taking you to a special place we’re nearly there” Jeno laughed at him, taking a sharp right around the corner causing Jaemin to yelp in horror and his arms tightening even more. All around them derelict buildings crept up and high rising block apartments littered the streets. Jeno doubted that Jaemin had ever been to this part of town, but he really wanted to show Jaemin somewhere he was very unlikely to see in everyday life. He slowed down the bike, pulling up outside a slightly run down café.

“We’re here princess, you can let go of me now” Jeno told him, pulling off his helmet and shaking out his hair. Jaemin flung his arms off from Jeno’s waist and he smiled tugged the corners of his lips. Jeno kicked the stand down and slid off his bike, helmet under his arm and turned to see Jaemin still sat on the bike with the helmet on. _He wants me dead huh?_

“Do you need help with that?” he asked, watching Jaemin struggling with the helmet. Jaemin’s hands dropped from the helmet and nodded very slightly. Jeno smiled and made his way over to the boy, handing his own helmet to Jaemin so his hands were free. His hands cradled the helmet before gently removing it, stowing it underneath his arm , studying Jaemin’s post-ride face. As his eyes scouted Jaemin’s face, he didn’t realise just how close he was to the other until he heard Jaemin’s breath hitch and their eyes met. _Jaemin really did have beautiful eyes._ Jeno’s eye momentarily flicked down to Jaemin’s lips before meeting his eyes again. He watched as his eyes widened in shock and Jeno took a step back, smirking slightly and making his way into the coffee shop.

“Come on princess, we’re here”. Jaemin spluttered and blushed before getting off, following Jeno into the shop.

“You brought me all the way from school to a dingy coffee shop in the middle of nowhere!? You’re such an asshat” Jaemin muttered, loud enough for Jeno to hear but not the rest of the staff.

“Hey! That’s no way to talk about Jaehyun hyung’s shop, and here I was going to buy you a drink but now I don’t think I will” he replied, making his way to the counter taking his wallet out.

“I mean, I didn’t ask you to buy me a drink but I didn’t bring my card with me so looks like you’ll have to buy me a drink asshole” Jaemin snapped, folding his arms and joining Jeno at the counter. Jeno turned his head slightly and watched as Jaemin scoured the menu. As he watched  Jaemin, the barista came out of the back room and smirked as he spotted the two young boys.

“Hey, what can I get you guys?” the brunette asked, hands reaching for a cup. Jaemin startled out of his reverie and glanced at Jeno.

“You can go first princess” motioning him towards the counter.

“Um…. Can I get a vanilla latte? Large please.”

“Sure can, one vanilla latte coming up. HEY JUNGWOO MAKE ME A VANILLA LATTE” the brunette yelled, laughing as a rather soft looking boy with blue/black hair came rushing out of the backroom and turning on the coffee machine. The brunette turned back to the two boys, glancing between them.

“For you, Jeno? The usual?” he queried

“Jeno? That’s your name?” Jaemin asked. _Shit I forgot to tell him my name._

“Ugh, yeah the usual please Jaehyun. Let’s go and grab a seat whilst we wait for the drinks” he replied, blush creeping up his cheeks. He knew Jaehyun was going to give him shit for this later, bringing a cute boy to his favourite coffee shop without telling him his name. The two boys made their way to a small table, taking a seat as an awkward air settled around them. Jeno watched as Jaemin looked around the shop, taking in all the décor and mismatching furniture. That was the reason he liked this coffee shop over the ones in the city centre, it felt homely. There were blankets and cushions that he knew were donated or handmade by Jaehyun and Jungwoo, and the furniture was all bought from charity shops. It was a small shop that oozed comfort with Jaehyun’s chill playlist playing in the background. A small smile appeared on his face as he watched Jaemin fiddle with the cushion he had placed on his lap, waiting for his coffee to be made.

“So, how ar-“

“ONE VANILLA LATTE AND HOT CHOCOLATE WITH EXTRA WHIPPED CREAM” Jaehyun yelled, interrupting Jeno. Jaemin jumped up, scurrying over to Jungwoo who handed him the drinks.

“One hot chocolate with extra whipped cream for Jeno” Jaemin quipped, smirking as he handed Jeno his drink before taking a sip of his own drink. Jeno stood up, grabbing Jaemin’s free hand and pulling him towards a staircase, much to

“Ugh,” he muttered darkly, “should’ve ordered a black coffee or green tea something cool Lee Jeno, not a damn hot chocolate what were you thinking?!”. He tugged Jaemin up the stairs, ignoring the way his stomach filled with butterflies at the fact he was holding hands or the fact his palms might be sweaty at the thought of being so close to Jaemin. He wasn’t quite sure yet but he didn’t want to dwell on either of those things because he might just self-combust right there before he had even gotten a chance to talk to Jaemin properly.

The two of them finally made it up the few flights of stairs and Jeno let go of Jaemin’s hands in order to push open the door at the top that led out to the roof. He walked out into the fresh air and breathed it in, revelling in the freshness of it. He heard Jaemin walk up behind him and he felt a pang of disappointment at the fact he hadn’t reached for Jaemin’s hand to pull him outside. _One step at a time Jeno, he only found your name out today dumbass._ Jeno didn’t look at him, instead choosing to glance at the scenery around him. The coffee shop sat underneath a few blocks of flats, meaning that the actual building was slightly taller than your average coffee house. From the rooftop, you could see the whole dingy neighbourhood sprawl out all around you (save for a few high rise apartment blocks that were quite frankly, an eyesore, but to Jeno felt like home). Convenience stores and small market shops littered the streets, all run by people who were just trying to get by day after day and would probably cry if they saw Jaemin in his uniform, knowing it probably cost three months’ worth of rent. He thought Jaemin could sense this as he joined Jeno in observing the area, he pulled the leather jacket tighter around his frame in order to obscure the tie adorned with the school crest on it away from prying eyes. Jeno sipped his drink and sighed in content.

“You brought me all the way to a coffee shop, so I could see the view from a rooftop?” Jaemin asked, sarcasm lacing his voice.

“Yes”

“Why though?”

“Well, Jaemin, sometimes it’s nice to see something different for once. I highly doubt you’ve ever been here before and no one will bother us up here. It means we can talk without getting interrupted by people”

“….. you know, that’s the first time you’ve said my actual name and not ‘princess’” Jeno turned to face Jaemin, who was smiling at his drink like it had just lightened his day. _Oh my god, his smile is just the cutest thing._

“Well, princess, don’t get used to it” Jeno smirked at him, watching a blush grace Jaemin’s ears as he fumbled with his cup.

“Anyway, you wanted to talk. Okay, what do you want to talk about?” Jaemin hastily changed the subject, taking a long gulp of his latte.

“You intrigue me, Na Jaemin. Let’s play 21 questions, I’ll start. Favourite colour?”

“21 questions? Really? My favourite colour…. White. Favourite food?”

“Ramen. Hobbies?”

Jeno studied Jaemin’s face as he hesitated over the question. He wondered whether Jaemin was allowed hobbies, many rich parents don’t let their kids do stuff that would affect them. His thought process was interrupted as Jaemin coughed and began to answer.

“Dance. I speed skate too, but I don’t enjoy it that much. I do like my trainer though, he’s nice.” Jaemin replied, not meeting Jeno’s eyes. To avoid embarrassment? Jeno thought, maybe he didn’t realise that Jeno was friends with Jisung.

“Speed skate? That’s very….. interesting?”

“Haha, you can laugh it’s fine. Let me ask you a question. What’s so special about this rooftop compared to all the other ones in this area?”

Now it was Jeno’s turn to hesitate. He turned away from Jaemin, observing the scenery and trying to formulate an answer that wouldn’t scare the boy away. Jeno never meant to pick this particular rooftop, it just so happened one day as he ran away from home he stumbled and tore a massive hole in jeans and into his knees. Limping, he found the first available place that didn’t seem like they were going to turn him away. He remembers stumbling into the coffee shop and Jaehyun’s faint “oh my god, Jungwoo get the first aid kit”  before rushing over to Jeno guiding him into the nearest seat and checking on his knee. Jeno doesn’t really remember the rest of the day after that, apart from the pain of his knee and the kindness of the then strangers behind the bar. Since that day, Jeno started to come more frequently into the coffee house, occasionally helping out behind the bar to earn some extra cash. Jaehyun doted on him a lot, giving him free drinks and allowing Jeno to stay in his apartment above the shop on rough days. It was during one of these that Jeno discovered the access to the rooftop. That day he did remember clearly. He was 15 and had narrowly escaped his father’s drunkenness descending upon him. Normally his mum would be there to protect him, but she had gone out grocery shopping and wasn’t expecting his father back until well in the evening. Anyway, Jeno escaped with nothing more than a split eyebrow from where a piece of glass caught it and he ran to Jaehyun’s. Instead of making his way to the older’s apartment, he took one flight too many and ended up on the rooftop accidentally. The cold wind stung the open wound on his face but as he stepped out and saw the whole neighbourhood around him, he breathed in a sigh of relief. No one could touch him up here. Up here, he was weightless and nothing mattered. Jaehyun found him there an hour later, tears streaming down his face and ushered him into his apartment to tend to his wound and broken heart. Since then, Jaehyun has always allowed him access to the roof whenever he needed to clear his mind or be alone. Not that he felt like indulging Jaemin with all of this, not even Hyuck and Jisung knew this safe spot of his.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, I don’t want to push you if you feel uncomfortable” Jaemin interrupted his reminiscing and Jeno turned to see his eyebrows pulled in slightly, not into a frown but something akin to worry. It was a look he had seen a lot in Hyuck’s face whenever the two of them were alone together.

Jeno shook his head, “it’s okay, Jaemin. I just found this place one day, and ever since it’s just become a spot where I can relax and forget about everything” he replied, looking into Jaemin’s eyes.

“Hmmm, then why did you br-”

“AH, it’s my turn now princess!” he interrupted, a smile cracking on his face and eyes crinkling as Jaemin too smiled at his eagerness to ask a question.

“You ruined my place Jeno, you wound me!” Jaemin cried, clutching at his heart with one hand, and the one holding his drink rested against his forehead dramatically. Jeno laughed at his dramatics.

“Lee Jong-suk is trembling at your skills, princess” Jeno retorted at him, finishing off his hot chocolate and placing the cup on the ground.

“hEY ! Lee Jong-suk could learn from me!”

“Sure he could”

“He would! Now ask me the damn question Lee Jeno.” Jaemin by now was a giggling mess, waving his polystyrene cup in giddiness.

“Can I have your number?”

The cup Jaemin was holding clattered to the ground as Jaemin stopped moving and looked at Jeno in shock. _Jeno:1, subtlety: 0._ Jaemin stared at Jeno for a good 20 seconds, frozen before he blinked and shook his head.

“Are you ser- my n-number?” Jaemin spluttered at him, causing Jeno to laugh.

“Yes, I want your number. Before you ask, it’s because I want to talk to you more” he told Jaemin straightforwardly, holding his hand out for Jaemin’s phone. The boy wordlessly nodded, pulling his phone out of his trouser pocket, unlocking it before handing it Jeno. Jeno smiled as he pulled open the new contacts page and plugged his number into the phone.

“Okay, it’s done. I sent a message to myself so I have your number too,” Jeno informed Jaemin, locking the phone and handing it back to him. “Now, princess, I guess it’s time I drove you back because it’s nearly 5 in the evening and taking you back early shows your friends how much of a gentleman I am”

“Oh uh yeah I guess, um just drop me off at the dance studio. Just off Gyogang market square, you know it?” Jaemin stuttered slightly, pocketing his phone and glancing back at Jeno.

“As it so happens, I do. What a small world it is, come on let’s get you there” Jeno replied, beckoning Jaemin to follow him back through the door that lead back to the coffee house.

* * *

 

The ride to the dance studio was a lot easier for Jeno. He knew the road like the back of his own hand, driving down it nearly every day of the week to pick Jisung up from class. Not to mention, this time however, Jaemin was a lot more comfortable and his arms felt a lot more relaxed as he held onto Jeno. Which made the latter very giddy indeed. As they drove through the streets, Jaemin rested his helmet covered head on Jeno’s shoulder and gripped onto him just that little more securely as they made a sharp turn. The turn needn’t have been as sharp as it was but Jeno panicked a little as he felt Jaemin’s head rest on him and turned the corner a bit too quickly. _Na Jaemin, you’re going to get the both of us killed if you don’t stop_.

After a few more agonising minutes, they arrived at the dance studio and Jaemin managed to pull his (read: Jeno’s) helmet off his head successfully this time, at which he shot a grin at Jeno who returned it back just as enthusiastically.

“Thanks for the ride Jeno, I appreciate it” Jaemin said softly, walking up to Jeno. Jeno felt his breath hitch as Jaemin appeared in front of him. If Jaemin just stepped one step close, Jeno is sure he could’ve counted the number of freckles adorned his cheeks and how many eyelashes framed his sparkling eyes. Alas, Jaemin just stayed there and smiled.

“Uhhh, no problem. It was…. Nice driving you”

“Nice?”

“What was I supposed to say? Oh Jaemin, it was an absolute pleasure driving you to the dance studio after a lovely afternoon together”

“NO! That’s….. too much but you could’ve used any other word other than nice”

“Nice IS a good word”

“No it isn’t, in the whole world of vocabulary you just had to pick the most common word”

“Jeno?”

“Jaemin?”

The two boys were startled out of their argument over the word _nice_ and its’ much better alternatives that they had failed to notice they had gained a crowd of people watching them. Jeno swore under his breath as he spotted Jisung and two of Jaemin’s friends from earlier observing them like a circus show. _This was going to be fun_ , Jeno thought, as he spotted Jaemin’s friends pull Jaemin to one side and Jisung stood in front of him, waiting for an answer.

 _Yeah, this is going to be fun_.


	5. For you I dance, so that I can trap you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin hated the nickname princess.  
> Sometimes.  
> Mainly when his friends called him that.  
> Not when a certain boy did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaand we're back! sorry for being mia for so long, real life got in the way and i just didn't have the time to write this chapter up! i hope this chapter makes up for it and i hope to see you all in the next one asap!!

Never one to admit something straight away, Jaemin really didn’t mind the fact that Jeno ( _repeat that to yourself, Jaemin, don’t forget it_ ) drove him all the way out of town to go and hang out on a rooftop in the middle of god knows where. He actually quite enjoyed it. What he didn’t enjoy, however, were the shocked looks on Renjun and Mark’s faces when he was inches away from Jeno and he just knew that he was about to get his ass handed to him by them (read: Renjun). As it just so happens within seconds of those two exiting the dance studio with Jisung, he was pulled away from Jeno and flanked on either side by his two friends.

“So…… did you kiss?”

“WHAT?!”

“Dude, you looked so dishevelled and your hair is all messy not to mention the two of you were extremely close. Please tell me you kissed” Mark replied as Renjun reached out to fix his hair and straighten the leather jacket he was still wearing.

“I… no- I mean, we didn’t kiss I literally met him yesterday what do you mean? My hair is messy because I was wearing a helmet dumbass!” Jaemin replied hotly, slapping Renjun’s hands away from his hair.

“So, what did you do if you didn’t kiss?”

“We just… talked?”

“About?”

“Stuff”

“OH MY GOD JAEMIN YOU’RE SO USELESS YOU KNOW THAT NO WONDER YOU DON’T HAVE A BOYFRIEND” Mark lamented loudly, loud enough for Jisung and Jeno’s head to whip around and Jaemin’s eyes to widen before slapping his hand over Mark’s mouth. Renjun just sighs because, honestly, Mark was a mess and never really thinks before he speaks.

“Mark I swear to god if Jeno heard that I will personally come to your house and burn all your CDs” Jaemin hissed at him, glancing to the side where Jeno was who was deep in conversation with Jisung. Mark’s eyes just widened and nodded slowly before Jaemin’s hand moved off his mouth. Jaemin could be truly terrifying at times.

Jaemin spared another glance to Jeno and saw that he was staring at him, not listening to what Jisung was saying to him. _God why is he such a hot asshole let me LIVE_ he thought as he tried to drag his eyes away from the other boy who, quite frankly, was looking extremely smug as his eyes followed Jaemin’s and saw he was struggling to look away from him. Jaemin watched as Jeno whispered something into Jisung’s ear whilst still maintaining eye contact with him and he honestly couldn’t help but blush, because well, Jeno looked really hot. It didn’t register to Jaemin that Jeno was walking towards him, too focused on his jawline, until the other boy was stood directly in front of him.

“Take a picture princess, it’ll last longer” Jeno smirked at him, cocking his head to the side raising an eyebrow slightly. Jaemin’s entire face flushed and he playfully shoved Jeno’s shoulder. The smirk on Jeno’s face only grew, seeing Jaemin’s coping mechanism.

“What do you want Jeno?”

“Text me when you get back, I need to drop this one off home now…. I’ll see you around yeah?” Jeno replied, his voice softening towards the end of the sentence. Jaemin stared at the boy, not missing the glance to his lips and back to his eyes, and nodded not trusting his words to betray him because, otherwise who knows what he’d say to Jeno.

“Well, princess, I look forward to your text!” Jeno’s eyes creased into _that_ eye smile and Jaemin could swear to every deity right there and then that he was truly whipped (but don’t tell Renjun and Mark, because they will tell Chenle and Chenle… will definitely not let him live). With that, Jeno turned and got onto his bike, Jisung already there waiting impatiently tapping his foot. Before Jaemin could even get a goodbye in, Jeno kicked the bike into action and Jaemin was left in almost an actual cloud of dust.

“Well come on then princess, let’s get you home before your prince charming worries too much” Mark snickered, pulling Jaemin’s arm and dragging him along the pavement.

* * *

 

Jaemin likes to think his brain isn’t thinking about Jeno for the entire walk back to Mark’s house or the entire car journey home when the chauffeur comes to pick him up an hour later. But he would be lying to himself because that’s precisely what he was doing and when he got to his room, he immediately pulled his phone out to text the other. And no he was not nervously staring or checking his phone every few seconds, that would be ridiculous (he definitely was but he wasn’t going to tell the group chat that because they would rip him to shreds, especially Renjun and he didn’t want to deal with that). Jaemin was scrolling through his Instagram feed, trying to distract himself from Jeno intruding his every thought when a text notification came through. He nearly dropped his phone in excitement, or nervousness or every other emotion he was feeling. Fingers trembling slightly, he opened the message.

**One new message from [Jeno] 7:45pm**

**Jeno:** you know princess, you’re still wearing my jacket

Jaemin’s eyes widened and he glanced at his arms, realising that yes he was indeed still wearing Jeno’s leather jacket. _No wonder the boys kept snickering at me, and why the driver kept giving me funny looks I’m such a FOOL._

**Jaemin:** well, looks like it belongs to me now…. Unless you want to get it yourself

**Jeno:** that’s my best jacket! You cannot keep it, not even hyuck or Jisung have kept it for as long as you have

Jaemin laughed at Jeno’s distress over text and shrugged off the jacket. He wondered who this “hyuck” was. A friend of Jeno maybe? He wasn’t too sure but perhaps he’d find out one day. Jaemin’s fingers flew across the keyboard, replying to the other boy with a smile playing around his lips.

**Jaemin:** oh I feel HONOURED to know I hold such an important piece of clothing but I’m sure you have other jackets Jeno….. one missing won’t hurt

**Jeno:** actually…. That’s my only jacket :(

**Jaemin:** ….. oh …….. really?

**Jeno:** yeah, but it’s okay you look cute in it ;)

**Jaemin:** oiahsofa;f WHAT

**Jaemin:** I mean…. sure jan let me give the jacket back to you asshole

**Jeno:** see, cute? And sure princess, it’s a date

**Jaemin:** a DATE?!?!?

**Jeno:** yes, you have dance class on Tuesday right? I’ll meet you there and we can go ;)

**Jaemin:** o k a y

**Jeno:** wow ur adorable princess… I gotta go but speak to u tomorrow sleep tight x

**Jaemin:** …….. goodnight asshole

Jaemin threw his phone down onto his bed and internally screamed, before grabbing his phone and rereading the messages. _God, I’m such a lovesick fool_ Jaemin thought as his eyes scanned the conversation over again. He shook his head, trying to dispel the image of Jeno that was creeping into his head. Luckily, or unluckily, Tuesday was only a few days away as somehow the weekend creeped up on him without realising. _Wow it’s only been two days since I met Jeno yet somehow, I’m unable to forget about him?_ Jaemin was too busy lost in his thoughts to notice Irene walk through the door, waiting for him to notice her.

“So who’s the lucky person?” Jaemin startled out of his thoughts and looked up to see Irene laughing at his confusion.

“It- no one what do you mean?”

“Well, you’ve never been lost in thought about Mark, Renjun or Chenle or any of the skating lot so it must be someone new. You also never get lost in thought about anything to do with school or family, so I’m presuming you met someone new” Irene laid out her analysis so clearly that Jaemin was slightly concerned about whether he really did wear his emotions on his face or Irene was just that good at reading people.

“I,” Jaemin stuttered slightly, wondering whether he could tell her. It’s not that he didn’t trust her, he just didn’t know how to start. “I met someone, how can I put this, interesting? He nearly ran me over and then took me for coffee the next day? It was weird”

“Is that his leather jacket on your bed by any chance?” Irene asked, a small smile creeping onto her lips as she gestured to said garment. Jaemin’s eyes wandered towards it before snatching it up and bundling it behind him, out of sight. Irene just laughed at him and he pouted back at her.

“So what if it is?” he retorted playfully, one hand resting on the jacket’s soft leather whilst his other one brushed through his hair.

“Well, you might want to hide it because your parents are back in town for the weekend and possibly Monday as well. I just thought I’d let you know before they got here” Irene’s smile faded at this and Jaemin felt his heart pang. He really wanted Irene to get away from here, her job has never been particularly safe due to his father’s ways, yet somehow she’s managed to hold on a lot longer than some of the previous cooks and maids (he’ll never forget Amber who worked in the kitchen for literally two days and then left because she slapped his father when he tried to come onto her…. Jaemin liked her a lot and wondered if she was doing well).

“Ahhhh, thanks noona. Will you be going now?” he asked sadly, a small frown appearing on his face.

“Yes NaNa, I’m not needed on weekends. Besides Yerim needs some new dance gear and it was payday today, so hopefully I can get her some newer clothes and shoes” Irene replied, walking over to him and sitting next to him on the bed. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, Irene’s arm thrown over Jaemin’s shoulder comfortingly hopefully giving him some reassurance.

* * *

 

Thankfully, the weekend passed by with no real hiccups. Yes, Jaemin was dragged to a business dinner on Saturday night and had to put on his façade again but there were no fights (mainly because Jaemin didn’t actually speak to his parents and only spoke to them when they asked him a question or prompted him to speak to a CEO of some corporate company) and he didn’t have to witness his father try and grope a waitress as she served him. That’s happened one too many times and to this day he still can’t believe his mother puts up with. _She’s not much better_ , Jaemin thought as he remembered the one time he caught her having a “business dinner” with a client and well, he didn’t really want to dwell on that for too long. This was Jaemin’s life, and as far as his fellow classmates were concerned, it was perfect. He was rich, set to inherit a major business and had the best education and upbringing. Jaemin just plastered a fake smile whenever someone gushed about how great his life must be, not knowing that they were so far from the truth. Most days Jaemin just felt isolated. He was never really close with anyone until Renjun found him one day and introduced him to Mark a few years ago that he began to really open up and feel comfortable around people. They never pressured him to indulge his life to them, and Jaemin was grateful as it made him uncomfortable. Not to mention if anyone else found out, it could be potential leverage over him and his family that it wasn’t worth the risk. Jaemin was slightly jealous though whenever his friends talked about family holidays or easily chatted to other people in their school. Yet here he was, nearly spilling everything to Jeno on the rooftop of a coffee shop in the derelict part of town… for what reason exactly? Because Jeno didn’t know who he was? Or that telling someone would help him relieve the burden he felt growing on his shoulders every day? He wasn’t sure but somehow, he knew that Jeno was different from Mark and the others. He felt a somewhat kind of easy-goingness about the boy and it put him at ease, knowing that Jeno didn’t know much about his life as throughout the weekend their texts had been playful teasing (flirting? Jaemin wasn’t quite sure though when he sent screenshots to the group chat he could practically hear Chenle screaming in his ear) and just general getting to know each other. To use Jeno’s words, it was nice. There were so many other words and phrases that Jaemin could’ve used yet “nice” was the one he settled on. Not that it wasn’t anything else, nice just seem to fit the best. Jaemin also fought with Renjun in their group chat after Renjun accused him of smiling at his texts and falling asleep with his phone in his hands (I mean… how did Renjun know that?) and Jaemin vehemently denied it until Chenle told him that Renjun was right about everything that Jaemin conceded.

_[Chenle] HE’S WHIPPED UR HONOUR_

_[Jaemin] shUT UP WEEB_

* * *

 

“JAEMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN”

Before Jaemin even had chance to acknowledge the younger, Chenle had literally pounced on him and tackled him to the floor in some kind of hug.

“Chenle,” he wheezed out, “I’d like to breathe”. Chenle just laughed before rolling off of him and rolling conveniently into Mark’s lap, who just pulled him closer and Chenle smiled happily, snuggling closer into Mark. Jaemin continued to lay on the floor, basking in the early morning sunshine bleeding through the trees.

“So, are you going to finally introduce us to your boyfriend NaNa?” Mark asked, lazily running his fingers through Chenle’s hair. Jaemin cracked an eye open just to be faced with all his friends grinning faces peering at him in glee. He sighed before closing his eyes again.

“First off, you’ve already met him. Second, he’s not boyfriend? Third, I’m literally returning his jacket to him that’s it.”

“Oh Jaemin, sweetie, that’s a lie. You know he’s gonna wanna see you dance and then take you on a date or something princess” Renjun cooed at him. Jaemin shot up at the use of the nickname Jeno gave him.

“Don’t call me princess, asshole” he yelled, tackling Renjun whilst Mark and Chenle laughed. The two of them tussled for a few minutes before Renjun got the upper hand and had Jaemin in a headlock and pleading for mercy.

“Guess only your boyfriend can call you princess huh? It suits you though” Renjun laughed, releasing Jaemin with a teasing smirk. Jaemin just sighed, straightening his uniform and  pulling his bag closer to him.

“I never asked to be called princess by him you know, he just started calling me that” he grumbled, a pout forming on his lips.

“Well, I’m sure he’ll call you that later at dance class and you won’t bite his head off hyung!” Chenle exclaimed happily from Mark’s arms. Jaemin just looked over at the happy boy and couldn’t help but smile at his friends’ happiness. Chenle really was a their happy virus/lucky charm. _Well, I wish the rest of the day would hurry up so I can get rid of this jacket from my bag_ Jaemin thought. When the bell rang, he hauled the heavy bag over his shoulders and wandered off to class, thoughts clouded by a mixture of things but at the centre of it all, was Jeno.

* * *

 

The boys (minus Chenle, who was at singing class) made it to the dance studio on time, much to Taeyong and Yuta’s amusement. They watched as Renjun and Mark pushed Jaemin towards the dance studio they knew Jisung would most likely to be in, much to Jaemin’s protests if the boys’ screams were anything to go by. They just watched the whole thing unfold with smiles (Jaemin swore he saw Yuta point to the studio door Jisung was supposedly in, the traitor) and they couldn’t help but laugh when the studio door opened and Jaemin was right in front of a highly amused Jeno.

Jaemin couldn’t help but freeze when the door opened to reveal Jeno. Though it had only been a few days since he last saw the boy, Jaemin was still shocked at how, well, attractive Jeno was. His eyes wandered around Jeno’s face, taking in the blonde messy hair and warm eyes and they trailed down his face and took in the rest of the boy’s appearance.

“Is that a leather jacket?” Jaemin exclaimed accusingly, pointing at said garment that Jeno was wearing. Jeno just smirked and tugged the sleeve of the jacket.

“Do you like it princess?”

“You told me to bring the jacket because you didn’t have another one?!” he glared at Jeno, who just laughed at how pouty Jaemin was being.

“Well, it was just the weekend. I bought a new one so we could match. Besides, you look good in my jacket. Too good.” Jeno grinned, eyes trained onto Jaemin’s face to see any reaction. Jaemin, on the other hand, was dying. _How dare he look this good and say stuff like this?_ Jaemin thought, staring at the other boy with a slightly shocked expression.

“Anyway, why are you here if you don’t need the jacket?” Jaemin asked hotly, a frown appearing on his face.

“Jisung said you were working on a dance, I want to see it” he replied bluntly, eyes sparkling. _Well,_ Jaemin thought, _I wasn’t expecting that._

“Um…. Okay, well class doesn’t start for another 10 minutes so I guess I can show you” he pointed towards the door and Jeno walked back into the studio. Behind him, Jaemin could hear Renjun and Mark’s snickering and he just rolled his eyes. He could deal with that later, right now, he has Jeno to deal with. Jaemin slipped into the studio and walked over to the music deck to plug his phone into the AUX cord. Jeno was sat on the floor in front of the mirror, in what Jaemin hoped was anticipation. He, on the other hand, was slightly nervous. It’s not that he doubted his dance skills as he received a lot of praise from the teachers, it was just the first time he had shown someone outside of the studio and his friends him dancing. Jaemin took a deep breath, pressing play on the music and walked to the centre of the studio to get in position. When the first beat of the music comes in, Jaemin’s aura changed. The music flowed through his veins, translating into the choreography to the finest detail. He forgot about everything, forgetting about everything except the way his limbs connected with the beats and the feel of the music. Before he knew it, the song had finished and he was staring at himself in the mirror, panting heavily. His eyes flicked down to Jeno who was sat frozen, a shocked look on his face.

“Jaemin, that was… incredible? You’re incredible oh my god” came Jeno’s voice, breaking the silence that had fallen for a minute or so. Jaemin beamed in response. He was glad that his learning wasn’t all in vain. Being complimented by the teachers is one thing (though if it came from Ten, well that was another thing entirely as he was the hardest teacher to impress) but knowing that an almost complete outside praised him, Jaemin’s insides felt all warm. He gestured for Jeno to stand up and the other boy did with a curious look on his face.

“Here, let me teach you the first part!”

“Jaemin no! I can’t dance that well!” Jeno exclaimed, backing up into the mirror. Jaemin pouted at the boy and walked closer to him. Jeno pressed himself flush against the mirror and Jaemin got closer, standing almost nose to nose with him, a soft smile replacing the pout.

“For me?” he asked innocently, batting his eyelashes slightly and he could see Jeno gulp, eyes flicking to the boys lips.

“…. Fine, just this once.” Jeno replied, deflating slightly and Jaemin grinned.

For the next 10 minutes Jaemin began to teach Jeno the dance. Despite his protests, Jeno was actually a decent dancer. Sure his moves weren’t as sharp or fluid as Jaemin’s, but he had an innate strength that Jaemin was pleasantly surprised that he picked up the dance so quickly. He only had to correct his posture a few times, and the tingles that prickled his body whenever he repositioned Jeno’s hips or shoulders were enough to make him shiver a few times. He just hoped that Jeno didn’t pick up on it. As he was about to teach the next move, the studio door opened and a bundle of red and blue flew past him and straight into Jeno.

“Hyuck?!” Jeno yelled happily, pulling the bundle into a hug his arms hooking under his legs and spinning them around. _Hyuck?_ Jaemin thought, watching the interaction curiously. He watched as Jeno spun the figure around and placed them back onto the ground.

“Hyuck, this is Jaemin!” Jeno spun the figure round and Jaemin was faced with, for want of better words, an extremely pretty boy. His skin was sun kissed, greatly enhanced by the mop of bright red hair and a smile that could rival the sun itself ( _not Chenle, his smile was the ACTUAL sun_ Jaemin reminded himself) and quite honestly, Jaemin felt himself blush slightly.

“Hi Jaemin, my name is Hyuck!! Nice to meet you” the boy said happily, his smile growing wider as he held a hand out for Jaemin to shake. Jaemin took it and was shocked at how soft it was. _I wonder if Jeno’s hands could ever be this soft._

“Uh hi, I’m Jaemin. Nice to meet you to Hyuck?” Jaemin shot Jeno a questioning look.

“Ah, his real name is Donghyuck but Hyuck is cuter don’t you think?” Jeno smiled at him, slinging an arm over Donghyuck and letting his other hand pinch the boy’s cheek affectionately. _Oh_ , Jaemin thought, _is Donghyuck his boyfriend?_ He tried to shake the thought out of his head, thinking back to the texts he and Jeno exchanged but they quickly left his head as he saw Donghyuck place a kiss on Jeno’s cheek whilst the other just swatted him away playfully with a smile on his face. _That kinda hurts, but I shouldn’t have expected anything else from someone like him_ Jaemin thought bitterly, turning to grab his bag and phone from near the music deck.

“I’ll see you round Jeno” he threw a wave at the two boys before pushing the studio door open and stalking to the changing rooms, not hearing Jeno’s soft “Princess?” as he walked off. As he entered the changing room, he didn’t register Mark and Renjun’s laughter turning into frowns as he walked in. He placed his bag onto the bench and sunk onto it, burying his face into his hands willing the tears threatening to escape to go away. He felt a presence slide into the seat next to him and an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

“Jaemin, are you okay? What happened?” Mark’s voice came softly, and Jaemin’s tears began to flow. He looked up from his hands and into Mark’s shocked face.

“Jeno”


	6. Caught up in fate, I'm left alone in this longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno really was a dumbass according to Donghyuck. And Jisung. And perhaps everyone at the dance studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves!!!  
> Just a quick warning for this chapter as we begin to delve deeper into Jeno's home life. There is mentions of violence and blood but hopefully nothing too graphic but if that is an issue, please skip when you reach Jeno entering his apartment.

Jeno truly did enjoy the time he spent with Jaemin in the dance studio and he was extremely excited to introduce Hyuck to Jaemin as well, Hyuck was almost his partner in crime, best friend and mortal enemy all rolled into one. So to say he was confused when Jaemin left the studio so abruptly after Donghyuck arrived was an understatement. He didn’t even get chance to introduce Donghyuck to Jaemin properly before the latter boy left and quite honestly, he was pretty pouty about it all.

“Yah, Lee Jeno? Did you at least tell pretty boy that I was your best friend and not your boyfriend?” Donghyuck’s voice cut across Jeno’s intruding thoughts as he stared at the door Jaemin just walked out of. Jeno wasn’t stupid, of course he told Jaemin that Hyuck was his best friend. However part of him was unconvinced. _Did I tell Jaemin? I must’ve done right?_ Jeno thought to himself, pulling out his phone to check the texts he sent to Jaemin. A look of horror dawned upon as his face as he scrolled through the texts, realising that he had never specified that Donghyuck was just a friend and nothing more.

“Oh Jeno, you’re such a dumbass why didn’t you tell him?” Donghyuck sighed at him. Jeno startled not realising that Hyuck was leaning over his shoulder reading the texts. Jeno really didn’t have an answer to Hyuck’s question if he was honest, a million things running through his head all leading back to the same point. _Why didn’t I tell Jaemin?_ He thought, aimlessly scrolling through the texts again and again, hoping to be proven wrong.

“I….. thought I was flirting with pretty obviously Hyuck….” Jeno finally managed to stutter out, locking his phone and turning to face the boy. Donghyuck was giving him such an exasperated look, rolling his eyes once he made eye contact with the other. Jeno quickly looked away, not wanting to feel the heat of Hyuck’s look burning his face.

“Well you should’ve flirted harder with him” came Donghyuck’s haughty reply and Jeno knew that he didn’t even have to look at Hyuck to know that he was being overly dramatic. Before he could land a retort on him, the studio door burst open and Jeno snapped his head up, a look of hopefulness in his eyes.

“Yo hyung, what did you do to make Jaemin cry? Kiss him?” Jisung loped into the studio, dance kit adorned and a slight frown upon his face. Jeno was a little disappointed in the fact that it wasn’t Jaemin returning, but then Jaemin did say he was leaving. Wait.

“Jaemin’s crying?!” Jeno exclaimed, eyes darting between Hyuck and Jisung frantically. Did he make Jaemin cry. Fuck. Before waiting for a response from either of his friends, Jeno ran towards the studio door and burst through it, leaving behind the shouts of his two friends. He didn’t have to look hard or far to find Jaemin, as the other boy had just left the changing rooms with one of his friends. Jeno recognised this boy from the other day when he met Jaemin after school, and he was shocked to see his arm slung around Jaemin’s shoulders almost protectively. What really shocked him was seeing said boy press a small kiss onto Jaemin’s temple as they walked towards another dance studio, obviously going to class. Jeno was frozen in his place. Not once did Jaemin mention his friends and how close they seem to be, and he didn’t know how to react. Was this boy more than just a friend? Jeno wasn’t sure, but the two of them looked so… good together and the boy seemed to be extremely close to Jaemin. And the fact that Jaemin hadn’t recoiled from the affection either pointed, in Jeno’s view, that maybe they were a lot closer than Jeno originally thought. He watched as the two boys walked into the studio, followed only momentarily by Jaemin’s other friend. Jeno didn’t notice his two friends coming up behind him until he felt someone tug on his hand.

“Come on Jeno,” Hyuck whispered in his ear “you should leave, let’s go home”. Donghyuck’s hand slipped into his more comfortably and tugged him away towards the exit of the studio. Though Jeno couldn’t see, his eyes too hazed over with mixed emotions, Donghyuck shot Jisung an apologetic look and Jisung waved it off, knowing that the other was way more adept at dealing with Jeno than he was (besides, he had dance class and he didn’t want to miss out especially if he could get closer to Jaemin though he highly suspected that Renjun and Mark would shoo him away as he was friends with Jeno). Jeno let himself be pulled out of the dance studio by Donghyuck, head clouded with thoughts mainly consisting of Jaemin. It wasn’t until Hyuck thrust his helmet into his arms and told him to drive anywhere that Jeno let himself sort through his thoughts, Hyuck’s arms around his waist served him comfort but the spine tingling sensation he had when Jaemin rode with him. As Jeno weaved through back alleys and streets, his mind began to sort through the emotions he felt around a certain brown haired boy.

First of all, seeing Jaemin looking all sad awoke some kind of protection in him and what kind of broke Jeno was knowing that he probably was the cause of Jaemin’s sadness. Second, Jaemin’s friend pressing a kiss to the boy’s temple made Jeno inexplicably…angry? No, not angry. Jealous perhaps? Jeno thought about all the times he was close enough to Jaemin to think about pressing a kiss to the boy’s lips, forehead, cheek and groaned out loud. _Maybe he just didn’t get the picture_ , Jeno’s thoughts took him, _or maybe he didn’t react the way you wanted him to because he’s dating someone else._ He promptly pulled to a stop on the side of road and Donghyuck’s arms tightened around his middle as he abruptly stopped the bike. Jeno sighed and took his helmet off, mussing his hair up as he felt Donghyuck slide off the seat and stand next to him.

“So… you wanna talk about it?” Donghyuck asked him.

“Hyuck… I have a crush on him. Like really badly” he replied earnestly, staring straight in front of him not wanting to meet Donghyuck’s gaze.

“Tell me something new” came Donghyuck’s sarcastic reply. Jeno fought the urge to roll his eyes and before he knew it, his thoughts came tumbling out of his mouth in a cascade and he was powerless against it.

“Well… I saw his friend kiss his temple and I was just so overwhelmed because what if he has a boyfriend and is just playing along nicely so not to hurt my feelings? Or what if he knows I’m flirting with him and is laughing about me to his boyfriend because some fuck boy is flirting with me. What if-“ Jeno was cut off by Donghyuck placing a finger against his lips and he turned to face the other boy, who’s lips were struggling against a smile.

“Jeno… you just need to speak to him properly about this sort of stuff so you’re on the same page. Also, even though you present yourself with this image, don’t let it define you. You’re so much more than just that, you’re my best friend and I love you so much never forget that”. Whatever Jeno was expecting, it certainly wasn’t that. Normally Donghyuck would give him some extremely stupid answers or not deigning him with any sort of reply. Before Jeno could reply, Donghyuck stepped towards him and pulled him into a hug, letting Jeno breathe in the scent from his sweater.

“Now, drive me home because I have homework due in tomorrow asshat” aaaaand the Donghyuck he knew was back again. Jeno grinned up at him half heartedly, feeling somewhat lighter than he had done a few minutes before as he jammed his helmet back onto his head kicking the life back into his bike. Before long, Jeno had pulled up on the path beside Donghyuck’s apartment building and the other boy had slid off the bike, storing the helmet away without prompting. Jeno waved at the Donghyuck’s retreating back as he ran up to the door and he laughed as Donghyuck pressed the buzzer sheepishly, knowing that he had forgotten his keys. Jeno waited for someone to let him in before driving off, wanting to see Donghyuck get in safely. He watched as Donghyuck’s mother opened the door for him, smacking the back of his lightly and Jeno couldn’t help but laugh, though his thoughts travelled to his own mother who never seemed to have the time of day for him. Sighing, Jeno kicked his bike into action and slowly pulled away from Donghyuck’s place weaving through the increasingly worn down buildings and potholes that littered the streets. The council never really bothered to patch up or fix up this area that Jeno lived in, though it wasn’t like any of the residents were surprised or even cared. Many of them were just happy to have a roof over the heads no matter how water leaked through, or the electricity turned off for hours at a time. They weren’t in a position to complain as the officials just dismissed them anyway with empty promises, instead turning their attention to giving money to build new luxury homes rather than accommodate the struggling families that lived in degrading cookie-cutter apartments on the opposite end of the district. It was one of these run down apartment blocks that Jeno pulled up behind to park his bike behind some secluded bushes (you could never be too careful in this area) before walking towards the front door of the building. Jeno pushed it open ever so gently, as not to cause any more damage to the rotting hinges and began to climb the rickety stairs up to his “home”. Jeno’s hand cautiously ran across the decaying wooden bannister as he slowly trudged up the stairs, feet knowing which steps to miss like it was second nature. As he climbed the stairs, Jeno said a small prayer to himself hoping that no one was home and he could lock himself in his room. As he reached the door of his apartment, he let out a sigh and pushed open the door, no need for a key, and the smell of cigarettes and stale alcohol obstructed his sense. His nose crinkled up against the smell as he shut the door quietly and shuffled off his shoes, leaving them by the front door. Despite being such a run down area, Jeno’s parents managed to somehow acquire a two bedroom flat, albeit a tiny one, meaning that Jeno had a room all to himself rather than sleeping on the sofa in the main area which he knew many of the children living near him had to do. Stepping into the flat, Jeno glanced around anxiously looking for any sign of life. It seemed pretty quiet. _Great,_ he thought, _I can live in peace one more day_. Jeno hadn’t seen his father in a few days and he hoped it stayed that way as he couldn’t think of anything that could make his day worse unless his father turned up. Deciding that the coast was clear, Jeno made a beeline for his room when a voice made him stop in his tracks and cringe at the raspy nature of it.

“So, care to tell me why you weren’t home straight after school? Or would you like me to tell you?” Jeno turned around and saw his father rise from the sofa facing away from him, a glass of alcohol decorating his hand. _Good moment gone,_ Jeno grimaced.

“I was doing stuff” he shrugged, wanting the conversation to be over and not wanting the confrontation that so often plagued his relationship with his father.

“No, you skipped school again. As your lovely teacher informed me, you haven’t been in school for 3 weeks now. Tell me right now where you were and maybe you won’t get hurt” his father eyes flashed dangerously and Jeno snapped, not caring about what danger he could be in whilst his father was suddenly acting like a caring parent.

“Why do you even care? You’ve not even been here for days and then you turn up reeking of alcohol! The days you are here you’re either passed out drunk or invited your friends round, drinking, drugs and I swear you even brought the local bar girls round! Why are you acting now like some heroic dad when you’ve been deadbeat my entire life!” he shouted, fists clenched at his side as he panted heavily. _Well, this will probably end in disaster_ Jeno thought, but quite frankly he couldn’t care. He was sick of this house, his parents, of everything.

“No wonder you get into fights you little asshole. You wouldn’t even own that goddamn precious bike of yours if not for me! I work my ass off everyday to provide for you and your godforsaken mother just for the two of you to spend it on useless things” his father yelled back and Jeno noticed the grip on the glass tighten ever so slightly, almost as if his father was going to break it in his own hands.

“More like you don’t give us anything and you pay women to keep you company whilst your wife is out working 4 different jobs” Jeno muttered under his breath bitterly. He really hated the way his father treated his mother. Whilst his mother wasn’t always there for him, too busy earning money for his father to spend lavishly on alcohol and god knows what else, she let him get away with skipping school and always had her arms open for a hug whenever she was home. Which was rarely, but you get the picture. Jeno was about to turn away from his father and into his room when out of the corner of his eye he saw his father raise his hand and throw something towards him. Jeno swiftly moved aside but not quick enough as shards of glass shattered and pierced the skin on his right cheek. Jeno just laughed as he raised a hand to his face, feeling the blood warm his fingers as he wiped at the cuts. He glanced up at his father who was seething with anger, redness adorning his face as he glared at Jeno with fierce eyes. His eyes caught Jeno’s and he began to move towards him, hand outstretched and Jeno knew he had to leave. He sidestepped into the kitchen area and exited the other side before his father could register the quick movements and ran out of the door, shoes barely hanging onto his feet as he rushed down the stairs and onto the streets. As he left he could hear his father screaming obscenities at him but he never caught them, for better or worse he’d probably heard them before anyway, his father wasn’t the most creative when it came to insults. Jeno didn’t know where his feet were taking him, as long as it was as far away as possible from that place he didn’t care. He didn’t even have the motivation to jump on his bike and ride away, deciding the cool breeze in his hair and on his face was more appealing. In fact, Jeno revelled in the stinging pain as the wind hit his fresh cuts and he was reminded all over again what a shitty father, shitty life, shitty home he came from and he let out a bitter laugh, causing the old lady he just passed to give him a funny look. He couldn’t care less though, too lost in angry thoughts as he wandered through the worn down streets and passed the local convenience store.

“Jeno?”

Jeno blinked slowly, taking in the figure that was standing in front of him.

“Taeyong-hyung?”

Without any further words, Taeyong’s hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him along the streets that, as Jeno glanced around, began to look more and more familiar. Silently, he let Taeyong lead him to wherever he was going, not really in the mood for questions or conversation. Before he knew it, a few minutes later Jeno found himself being led into the dance studio he was at only a few hours before but being led through a door he’d never noticed before. Taeyong’s grip loosened slightly as he climbed the flight of stairs to what Jeno presumed was the older boys apartment. _Weird,_ he thought, _Taeyong-hyung lives above the studio?_ Taeyong unlocked the door and ushered Jeno towards the sofa as he shuffled into the kitchen, returning with a first aid kit in hand. Jeno allowed Taeyong to clean his cuts with an antiseptic wipe and hissed at the pain slightly as the alcohol passed over the raw, irritated skin. Taeyong didn’t say anything, instead pulled out a cream and gently smoothed it over the skin on his cheek, frowning as he did so.

“I won’t ask any questions, but please, stay the night?”

“Sure hyung”

Taeyong flashed him a sad smile, and pulled Jeno to his feet and ushered him into the bathroom, leaving him to stare at his own reflection in the mirror. His eyes racked over the state of his face, his blonde hair all messy, the bags under his eyes seemed to be an even darker shade of purple now and the new cuts on his face made him look, well, a little worse for wear. As Jeno observed the cuts, Taeyong walked into the bathroom with a bundle of clothes and a spare toothbrush sitting on the top. Jeno gave him a grateful smile which the elder returned, before leaving the room and shutting the door. Jeno sighed, stripping out of his dirty clothes and changing into the fresh ones. Luckily, him and Taeyong were of a similar size, which made Jeno chuckle as he was certain that Taeyong was at least 5 years older than him.

After a few minutes, Jeno left the bathroom holding his dirty clothes and found Taeyong sitting on the sofa which had since been piled with pillows and a duvet from somewhere, talking with someone on the phone. Taeyong glanced at him and motioned for him to hand the clothes over.

“Everything’s fine babe, I’ll see you soon okay?”

_Babe?_ Jeno thought to himself as he walked over to Taeyong, _since when was this hyung dating someone?_ He made a mental note to himself to tell Jisung the next time they see each other. Taeyong took the clothes from his hands and placed them on the coffee table.

“You look as if you need a good night’s sleep Jeno. I put some fresh sheets on my bed, so go sleep in there tonight” Taeyong smiled at him, pointing towards what Jeno presumed was his hyung’s bedroom.

“What?! Hyung, no I can’t do that! I’m a guest, I can’t take your bed! You have dance to teach tomorrow!” he protested, firmly planting himself on the sofa. However, Taeyong is a lot stronger than he looks and Jeno was surprised to find himself manhandled into the bedroom and was pushed onto the bed with a bewildered look towards Taeyong.

“Sleep well, Jeno-ah” his hyung said softly, placing a soft kiss on his forehead and smoothing his hair fondly. Jeno didn’t know how to react, opting to watch Taeyong retreat and turn the light off before leaving the room. He knew better than to argue with Taeyong, so Jeno slipped under the covers and shut his eyes, willing all thoughts of his father and all the events of today out of his head. He eventually fell asleep, mind blissfully empty even if a brown haired boy tried to creep back into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder if anyone can guess what songs the chapter titles are taken from, if you know leave me a comment!  
> i hope you enjoy this chapter and you're all happy and healthy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> just so you know, this fic has been tentatively planned out and i aim to have a chapter out at least once a week as long as nothing comes in between it!  
> follow me social media if you like, i am more active on twitter if u wanna talk!  
> twitter: @nahjaeminah  
> tumblr: @leedaehwi1 or @seoulscenarios (for more fics which i run with my friend)


End file.
